Happy Feet: Alternative Version
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: An alternative story to Happy Feet. What if Mumble wasn't the only penguin who couldn't sing? What if Seymour, Gloria and Violet(Skyler's OC) couldn't sing as well, but could dance? What if Gloria and Seymour fell in love? Alternate Version to Happy Feet. Pairings Mumble X OC, Seymour X Gloria. I do not own the cover image. Collab with Skyler the Elf Owl.
1. Chapter 1 the Beginning

**My first ever collaboration fanfiction story. I feel so honored. This story was requested by Skyler the Elf Owl. She will be assisting me in writing this. This story is her idea on how an alternative Happy Feet would have gone. So Gloria, Seymour, Violet(her OC), and Mumble all were dropped as eggs and can't sing but they can dance. The story follows the Happy Feet movie plot with some changes added to it.**

**I own nothing. The movie, Happy Feet 1&2 and all its characters belong to their respectful owners. Skyler and I only own our OC's: DJ, John, Skyler, Erika, Veronica, and Violet.**

**This story is dedicated to American actor and comedian, Robin McLaurin Williams. (July 21, 1951 to August 11, 2014. Age 63) R.I.P Robin Williams. Nanu Nanu. We miss you so much.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><em>The universe contains a vast majority of space. Galaxies, nebulae, planets, moons and stars. Only one planet we know supports life. The planet know as Earth. Even in the harshest climates, life exists. One of such places is Antarctica. <em>

_Antarctica: At the bottom of the world. A frigid desert with glaciers and great chunks of ice covering the land. Home to leopard seals, skuas, orcas, whales, and most of all, penguins. This is where our story takes place. In Antarctica with the penguins. _

_Penguins are an aquatic flightless species of bird native mostly to Antarctica, but can exist in other places. The main species of penguin in Antarctica is the emperor penguin. The have black and white feathers like a tuxedo and gold feather-trimmed necks. Different species of penguins can have different traits though. They spend most of their time in the water, hunting for fish, squid, and krill._

_Skyler: "Veronica, you're going overboard with the facts again."_

_Veronica: "Oh hi. Sorry, I tend to go a little overboard with facts. Its a bit of a habit I've picked up. Well at least let me allow me to introduce myself and my friend over here. My name is Veronica and this is Skyler. Say hi, Skyler."_

_Skyler: "Hi there."_

_Veronica: "Okay, so first off we are both girl emperor penguins. Emperor penguins are the largest type of penguin there is. I have already described the basic traits of penguins in the first bit so Skyler and I will both tell you about us. You can go first Skyler if you like."_

_Skyler: "Thanks. So first up my name is Skyler, but you can call me Sky. My parents are Mumble HappyFeet and Violet HappyFeet. I have two siblings, Erik and Erika. I have brown eyes and brown crest feathers which cover my right eye. I am also kind, sweet and shy. I will be narrating the story with my friend Veronica over here. Tell them about yourself a little bit V."_

_Veronica: Thanks Sky. Okay so first off, my name is Veronica, but you can call me V if you want. My parents are Seymour and Gloria and I have two siblings, Atticus and Boadicea. I have aqua blue eyes and brown crest feathers in a ponytail-like style. I am kind, generous, and I like to blurt out random facts about animals. Like this: giraffes have necks that are about seven feet long!"_

_Skyler: "Thank you Veronica for that interesting fact about giraffes, but we're talking about penguins now, remember?"_

_Veronica: "Oh yes, right. This is the story on our parents journey from chicks to adults to saviors of penguin kind. Now penguins are born with heartsongs which we use to find our mates that have heartsongs that match theirs. If the heartsongs match, then the penguins become a couple and then raise a family together. But what happens if a penguin doesn't have a heartsong? They can't be truly penguin, can they? This is where our story begins.."_

_Skyler: "Uh Veronica, lets just let the story narrate itself for a little bit, shall we?"_

_Veronica: "Oh, right. Sorry."_

* * *

><p>Antarctica. The continent on the bottom of the world. A land covered in sheets of ice and snow. Icebergs rule the sea around it and glaciers spread out across the land. The seasons are categorized by the hours of daylight and number of snowstorms throughout the year. Spring and summer is the time when the land receives the most hours of daylight. It is also the time when large chunks of ice break off from glaciers and into the ocean, creating ice floes and icebergs. Icicles melt and the ice cracks underfoot. It is also the time when penguins find their mates after they had been gone for the entire winter.<p>

You see the females lay their eggs and give them to the males before leaving them to take care of the for the entire winter season, while they go fish. The males then last through the entire winter season, facing blizzards and harsh cold weather, to keep the eggs safe. When spring returns so do the females. The eggs have hatched and so the females bring back fish from their time at sea and they feed the chick and raise it while the males then go back out to see and feed. Both parent will each leave a day to go fish and feed their chick.

Though sometimes the eggs don't hatch at all. Sometimes the harshness of the winter or the irresponsibility of a male with his egg will cause the chick to die before it even hatches out. So there's one rule all father penguins must obey during the winter: Never drop the egg.

Unfortunately for four males, this happened to them during the season. They had all kept faithful to the rules of watching their eggs, but unfortunately another male had smashed into them in the winter, sending all four eggs into the icy winds and snow. They all hurried to find and picked up there eggs. Then they had all prayed fervently to the great Guin, the penguin god, to turn the earth, bring back the sun, and for their chicks to be alright.

Miraculously, three of the chicks pecked through their egg shells and to their fathers. The chicks father's Maurice, DJ, and John were overjoyed at their chicks being alive. They then spotted their friend Memphis, who's egg still hadn't hatched. They walked over to him with their new chicks: Gloria, Seymour, and Violet.

Gloria had her mom's looks, a slender body, and both her parent's brown eyes. Seymour was a little big for his age like his dad and had hazel eyes. Violet had her mom's slender figure and pale violet eyes.

Memphis was looking down at his egg on the ice, feeling very depressed. What was he going to tell his wife, Norma Jean? His friends came over with their chicks to cheer him up. But what could they do? All of their eggs had hatched despite being dropped during the winter.

"It happens sometimes Memphis" Maurice tried to say.

"I can't hear anything inside. What am I going to tell Norma Jean? Hey, honey. Our son's dead" Memphis said, visualizing it in his mind. He then turned away from his friends. Meanwhile, his friends chicks: Gloria, Seymour, and Violet went to check out the white oval orb in the snow, while their dad's talked.

"What is it?" Violet, John's chick, said.

"Is it empty?" Seymour, DJ's chick, asked.

"Can I have it?" Gloria, Maurice's chick, asked Memphis.

"Gloria" Maurice scolded.

"No, its fine Maurice. Enjoy it little girl" Memphis replied.

The three chicks grinned as they surrounded the weird object. Violet then began to peck on it. It made a nice tapping sound. The other two soon joined in. Soon all three were tapping a little tune on the egg's shell. Then suddenly the egg began to wobble and another noise was coming from it. The chicks backed away as it began to wobble faster. Memphis turned and grinned when he saw the egg move.

"Hey Maurice! John! DJ! Look at that. He's alive. My little boy's alive" Memphis joyfully cried as a foot stuck out of the egg. Then it was followed by its other one. But then the weirdest thing happened. The egg with the two feet started walking/tapping away. The three other chicks gleefully began to chase after it.

"That's different" Memphis said as he watched his boy skip away, still in his egg.

"Hey, get back here Mr. Mumble" Gloria cried out.

"Ah ah, Gloria" Maurice started.

"Oh, she can go on forever, just as she like. Hey, slow down their, little Mumble" Memphis said, right before the egg fell off the side of some ice and the egg broke, revealing the boy chick inside.

"Mumble, mumble" the other chicks called out.

"You okay?" Memphis called out to his chick.

"Freezing, freezing" the chick, now dubbed Mumble cried out as his feet clacked against the ice beneath him.

"Oh, you get used it. Come on boy, come over here and get warm" Memphis replied. Mumble came over to his dad, his feet tapping against the cold floor as he walked. A few of the other penguin fathers saw this and began whispering things to one another, things like: "What do you make of that?", "Little wobbly at the knees.", "Is he okay?", and "I don't know."

Memphis came over to his son and said "Are you alright son?"

"I'm happy, Pa" Mumble replied, still tapping.

"Whatcha doing with your feet?" Memphis asked.

"Oh, they're happy too" Mumble replied. The other chicks behind him giggled as they started copying his tapping movement.

"I wouldn't do that around folks, son" Memphis said.

"But why not" Mumble innocently replied.

"Well its just not penguin like. Okay, now come over here and get warm" Memphis said.

"Okay Pa" Mumble replied as he walked closer to his dad. Unfortunately for Memphis, Mumble rammed head-first onto his feet, eliciting a yelp from him. The others chicks giggled and ran over to meet there new playmate.

"Hi, I'm Violet and these are my friends, Seymour and Gloria. What's your name?" Violet giggled.

"My name is, uh, dad what's my name?" Mumble asked.

"Mr. Mumble" Gloria called out.

"Gloria" Maurice scolded.

"Dad, is my name Mumble?" Mumble asked.

"It's fine Maurice. And yes son, your name is Mumble" Memphis replied.

"Mumble mumble" the other kids cried as they went to meet him as their fathers talked.

"Hey, can you show us the thing you were doing earlier? The thing with the feet" Seymour asked.

"Uh, sure. Watch this" Mumble said as he began tapping a beat on the snow. The other chicks giggled as they started to copy him. Soon they were all tapping beats and tunes in the snow. They were having so much fun they almost didn't notice how much time had passed before the sun started to set.

All four chicks father's called them over to them for bed. The other chicks said goodbye to each other as the came over to their dad's feet and snuggled into their egg pouch. Mumble raced over to his dad, less faster than before, and hopped onto his feet.

"Goodnight Pa. I love you Pa" Mumble sleepily said, before falling asleep.

"Goodnight son. I love you too" Memphis replied before falling asleep as well. Tomorrow the female penguins would come home and he would get to see his wife, Norma Jean, and Mumble would get to see his mama.

With this last thought, Memphis closed his eyes and fell asleep along with the rest of the penguin colony.

* * *

><p><strong>So Chapter 1 of the Happy Feet: Alternative Version, done. So just so you know John is Violet's dad and DJ is Seymour's dad. They are both OC's owned by Skyler the Elf Owl, of whom I will be collaborating with on this story. She also owns Skyler, Violet, and Erika. I own Veronica the emperor penguin. All the rest goes to their respectful owners. Please review and Happy New Year! Sincerely, v.t.7<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Childhood Days

_**Childhood Days**_

**Chapter 2 of this**** first ever collaboration fanfiction story requested by Skyler the Elf Owl. She will be assisting me in writing this. This story is her idea on how an alternative Happy Feet would have gone.**

**So to recap the last chapter: Seymour, Gloria, Mumble and Violet were all dropped as eggs and Mumble hatched last, much to the relief of his father, Memphis. The chicks then all spent their first day together tap dancing, by which Mumble taught them how. This chapter will go along with the movie's plot, where the chicks meet their moms and they have there first day of school.**

**I own nothing. The movie, Happy Feet 1&2 and all its characters belong to their respectful owners. Skyler and I only own our OC's: DJ, John, Skyler, Veronica,**** Violet, Cole,**** and Krista.**

**I don't own the songs. The songs(in order of the story) "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas or "Popular" by MIKA ft. Ariana Grande or "Ochi Cheryne" by Ivan Rebroff and the Happy Feet orchestra or "I Wish" by Stevie Wonder are not mine and all go to their respectful owners. Whew, that's a lot.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Veronica: Hey everyone! Here's the second part of our tale of our parents, and their journey from chicks, to adults, to saviors of penguin-kind. Now before we begin, I would like to state some really cool facts about Antarctica and its inhabitants. Antarctica has the coldest ground temperature recorded that measured -89.3 <em>°_C,_ _-128.6°F, 184.0°K, on July 21, 1983, there are two ATMS in Antarctica, and the largest mountain in Antarctica is Mt. Elbrus. Its also an active volcano._

_Skyler: Very interesting facts V. But can we get onto the story, please?_

_Veronica: Sure thing, Sky! :)_

* * *

><p>The sun rose on the second day of the new penguin chicks life, the sunlight bouncing off the pieces of ice and onto the snow. Today, all the penguin fathers and their chicks, along with the high council, would be awaiting at the edge of their borders, to wait for the females arriving home from the fishing season. All of them waited in hushed anticipation. Many of the males worried that they would not see their wives and the mothers of their chicks.<p>

During the fishing season, the females would be out to sea, risking life and death as they fished in the orca and leopard seal infested waters. A few of them would not return. If they didn't, the males and their chicks would be in trouble. The chicks needed the fish to survive and the males needed the females to hand off their chicks as they headed off to the ocean to feed. Among the males waiting were Memphis, Maurice, John, and DJ, along with their chicks Mumble, Gloria, Violet, and Seymour.

Memphis looked down at he baby penguin on his feet. Mumble was looking straight into the distance, looking for the first sight of his movie. Memphis sighed before leaning his head down to his son.

"So Mumble, when you see your mama."

"I stand perfectly still."

"Good boy."

"But how will I know which one's my mama?"

"Oh you'll know. She's got a wiggle in her walk, a giggle in her talk. And when she sings, in darn melts your hearts" Memphis said, gaining a longing look before looking out onto the horizon. Finally the penguin designated as the scout saw the females in the distance. "Wives Ho" the patriarch, Noah, called. "Wives ho" the other males called back. Mumble was so filled with excitement, he jumped off his father's feet and ran ahead of him. "My Mom" he cried out.

"No wait Mumble, come back" Memphis yelled, before losing sight of him as the other males moved ahead of him to greet their mates. The females were enraptured to return into the land where there loved ones were. Maurice soon found his wife Michelle and Gloria leapt gleefully onto her mom's feet. Seymour's dad, DJ sought out his wife, Teresa and quickly found her. John quickly found his own wife, Kathleen, and Violet ran off of his feet to hug her mom for the first time. Memphis, unfortunately, was searching in the swarm of males and returning females to find his son.

"Mumble! Mumble boy, where are you" he called out, while also muttering excuses for bumping into other penguins. Mumble was already some distance away from him calling out "mama, mama."

"Mumble!"

"Mama, mama!"

Memphis was so worried and confused for his boy amongst the other, that he did not see the figure coming up from behind him.

"Memphis" a small voice asked. Memphis turned around to see none other than his own wife and mate, Norma Jean. His beak widened into a grin as we waddled over to greet her. "Oh mama" he crooned as he gave her the penguin version of a kiss, by rubbing his neck against hers.

"Oh daddy" she replied, while returning the gesture of love. She then pulled back and looked around him.

"So where's the baby" she asked. Memphis's worry came back.

"Well dear, uh, I'll find him" he replied sheepishly.

"You lost the baby! Memphis" Norma Jean scolded, before a small voice came up from behind.

"Mama?"

Mumble had appeared behind them a few feet away. "Stay" Memphis called out and Mumble immediately froze in place. Norma Jean's expression grew as she saw her baby boy for the first time. She smiled happily at her chick.

"Come to mommy" she called out to him.

"No wait Mumble" Memphis said.

Mumble immediately tapped over to his mother on the ice. His feet caused a tapping noise to emanate in the ice below. Norma Jean's expression grew concerned.

"Hey, what wrong with his feet" she asked Memphis.

"Oh that's just a little thing he's got going on their. He'll grow out of it" Memphis reassured, but his voice was tinged with worry. Thankfully, Norma Jean was too occupied by watching her son come over to her, to notice.

"Mama" Mumble cried out excitedly, hugging his mother's legs and causing her to spin around with her chick holding on.

"Oh Memphis, he's gorgeous" she said.

"Isn't he, doll" Memphis replied.

"Look at you" she said, as Mumble smiled and giggled at her.

_Now the gross part, so now lets get this over with._

"I've got something for you. Open wide" she said as she "fed" her son the fish in her gullet.

"I love it when she does that" Memphis commented.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Mumble scurried up the slopes up snow, tapping all the way. Today was his first day at penguin elementary with his friends. The schools were held in the caverns made of ice next to the main ice sculpture/body. There were many chicks born this season so they were split up into several groups, each with their own teacher. The teachers were penguins who taught them the basics of being a penguin, though the most important lesson of all was their heartsongs. His class was taught by Ms. Viola and he would be in the same class with all his friends. So he hurried over to his group. The lesson had already begun.

"Good morning class" the teacher, Ms. Viola, said. She was a early middle-aged penguin with a slight accent.

"Good morning, Ms. Viola" the other chicks replied back, as Mumble made his way through them to the front. Seymour, Gloria and Violet were already there. Violet turned her head over to him and smiled. "Hi Mumble. Glad you could make it" she said quietly. Mumble smiled back as he turned his attention to the teacher.

"Right, well today we begin with the most important lesson you will ever learn at penguin elementary. Does anyone know what that is? Anyone? Anyone? Someone? Seymour" Ms. Viola asked. Several chicks called out their answers.

"Diction" Seymour tried.

"No, Mumble" she asked again.

"Um, don't eat yellow snow" Mumble asked.

"No that's not it, that's not it, no"

"Its our heartsongs, miss" Gloria piped up.

"Thank you Gloria, excellent, yes. Without our heartsongs, we can't be truly penguin can we" Miss Viola said. A chorus of no's followed.

"But my dears, it's not something I can actually teach you. Does anyone know why, anyone, anyone" she said.

"You can't teach it to us ma'am, because we have to find our heartsongs, all by ourselves" Gloria spoke again.

"Well done you."

"Its the voice you hear inside" Gloria started. "Yes" Miss Viola said. "who you truly are" Gloria finished.

"Know-it-all" a girl penguin chick whispered to the penguin next to her, which happened to be Violet. "Hey, don't say that about my friend" Violet retorted back.

"Yes thank you Gloria, excellent, lovely, thank you. So lets all be very still now, take a moment and let it come to you" Miss Viola said. Soon after, many of the chicks called out that they got one and asked the teacher to let them demonstrate.

"I got one. Pick me, pick me, pick me" a boy chick called out.

"One at a time, yes Cole" she called out to the chick.

The boy came closer up to the front, before taking a deep breath and singing _"I gotta feeling. Woohoo. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight' gonna be a good, good night."_

"Yes, I like that one, I could really get jig through that" Miss Viola complimented.

"I really liked his" Seymour whispered to Gloria.

"Same here" she whispered back.

"I'm ready. I got one" the girl chick next to Violet, who had insulted Gloria a few seconds ago, called.

"I thought you might Krista. Come up here and show the class" Miss Viola called. "Go girl" another girl chick called.

The girl chick, now known as Krista, came over to the front, her beak and head tipped high and a smug grin on her face. She stood proudly to the class. _"You were singing all the songs I don't know. Now you're in the front row, cus my song is popular"_ she sang, her voice reaching a high scale at the end. All the class was amazed and wowed at her singing talent. Even some of the adults nearby and the other classes heard her song and gaped in aww.

"That's as far as I got so far" she said proudly, swinging her flippers side to side.

"Oh yes lovely, really lovely" Miss Viola praised.

"That's beautiful" Mumble commented.

"Isn't it" Krista replied flirtatiously, giving her admirer a wink. Violet's face burned at this. For some reason, Krista made her mad.

"Well Mumble, since you seem so keen to share" Miss Viola said. Mumble tapped his feet slightly up to the front.

"Uh, mine's sort of a boom and a, ppt, ppt, ppt, pbb brrr" he demonstrated, the chicks behind him giggling at him. "And another boom" he finished. Krista looked away, uninterested.

"You heard that in their" Miss Viola inquired.

"Do you like it" Mumble asked.

"Dear, I'm afraid thats not even a tune" she said, her voice containing concern.

"Its not" Mumble asked.

"No dear. A tune is like la, la, la, la, la, la, laaa" she demonstrated.

"Oh okay" Mumble said, preparing to give it another try. He took a deep breath and "la, la, la laaa", then the most awful grating noise to ever reach a penguin erupted.

Noah, the penguin patriarch and the highest Elder, actually swung his old head toward the classroom where Mumble was. "What his that" he asked the other elders.

"That is the offspring of Memphis and Norma Jean" an elder next to his said, also coming over to watch.

"Aah, the wee hippety-hopper" Noah said.

Mumble's voice just got louder and louder and more screechy, until the vibrations of his voice caused the icicles above him to fall and land on him. The other chick's burst into laughter over Mumble's misfortune.

"Its not funny" Gloria yelled over the laughter.

"Yeah. Can you repeat a tune and finish with a high note. I don't think so" Seymour defended Mumble.

"How would you like it if you were laughed at. Its not funny" Violet nearly screamed over the noise.

"No, not in the least. A penguin without a heartsong is hardly penguin at all" Miss Viola said.

"That freak broke my ear" Krista moaned, placing her flippers on her head.

"Don't call him a freak" Violet yelled, really getting mad now.

"What's it to you. You heard what Miss Viola said. He's not a penguin at all" Krista said.

"THAT'S NOT TRUEEEEEEEE" Gloria yelled. She planned to make the end sound a bit musical, but like Mumble, it came out scratchy. She immediately put her flippers on her beak, blushing red in embarrassment. The class stared at the four gathered together, Mumble, Gloria, Seymour and Violet. The three were all gathered around a sad looking Mumble.

"Freaks" Krista muttered.

"Enough" Miss Viola called. Everyone immediately turned to her. "Krista, I will speak with your parents about your attitude young lady. We do not tolerate criticism in this class" she said. Krista looked shocked, before giving a dirty glance at the four.

Miss Viola then turned to them. "And you four. Please see me after class as well. Now lets continue with the lesson" she said.

* * *

><p><span>After class<span>

The four chick were outside the cave in the sunlight. They were tapping and hopping in a puddle of water that had appeared due to it being summer. Though they weren't playing much. They were more concerned of what Miss Viola was talking about with their parents. They all strained their necks and heads to make out the words. After class she had kept them here until their parents came. Krista's parents had already came and had given Krista a stern talking to, after learning what had went on in class.

"I have never seen anything quite like this. And with you all having extremely fine voices and all, its bizarre. Did anything happen, you know, during early development" Miss Viola inquired.

"No, normal incubation. Wasn't it Memphis" Norma Jean said. Memphis and the other dads froze as they were inquired by their wives on what had happened that winter. They couldn't just say what had happened, that they had been careless to the great Guin's power and dropped their eggs when a male barged into them and caused them to drop the eggs into the harsh climate of the Antarctic winter.

"Y-yeah, must have been a tough winter" Memphis lied.

"Same here" the other dads agreed.

"The winds were pretty cold and brisk" John mentioned.

"It nearly knocked us down, yo" DJ said.

"Yeah, our son hatched out a little bit late" Memphis commented.

"Yeah and same for Violet" John added. His wife, Kathleen, came over and leaned against him.

"To think, they may all spend their lives alone. Never to meet one's true love"Norma Jean worried.

"Oh I can't bear the thought of it" Kathleen moaned.

"Neither can I" Teresa and Michelle agreed.

"Hmm" Miss Viola hummed, while thinking.

"Oh Miss Viola. Is there something we can all do" Memphis asked.

"Hmm, well there is always Mrs Astrakhan" she suggested.

"Mrs Astrakhan" the males inquired.

"Yes, if anyone can Mrs, Astrakhan can" Miss Viola.

So they all thanked Miss Viola, and they all went and took their chicks to Mrs. Astrakhan.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Astrakhan's place<p>

Mrs. Astrakhan's place/residence was a part of the great wall of ice surrounding the penguin colony. The blue ice on the walls formed an arch and made it perfect for acoustics. Mrs. Astrakhan herself was a large (no offence), middle-aged lady penguin with a large build (Again, no offence) and her feathers were extra long and rough, forming sort of a feather/fur coat around her. She tend to, in speaking, pronounce her "V's" as "W's" and her "ink's" as "K" and sometimes rolls her "R's". She was a very famous opera singer and when the group found her, she was singing Ochi Cheryne, a famous operatic song.

After a quick explanation from the group of parents, Mrs Astrakhan agreed and came over to the four chicks.

"Can't sink? Can't sink? Rubbish darlinks. Every little penguin has a sonk. Ven I have finished, your singing will be giving everyone the goose pimple" Mrs Astrakhan said, fluffing out her feathers and shaking at the end. The chicks snickered a bit, so did the parents.

"Now. We must find a feeling. Happy feeling, sad feeling, maybe lonely feeling" she said and stopped, turning back to face the chicks. "You feel it darlinks?"

"Oh yes" Mumble, Gloria, Seymour, and Violet replied.

"Good, now let it out. Be SPONTANEOUS" she yelled, her voice reverberating across the ice, causing the sound to be amplified across the colony. She had her flippers and head in an upright position, as if conducting an orchestra's crescendo. When no musical melody appeared or sounded, except for the tip-tapping on the snow and ice, Mrs Astrakhan turned upright and around to see the chicks tapping on the snow, conducted by Mumble.

"Vhat? Vhat is this" he asked.

"Were being spontaneous" Mumble explained.

"Yeah madam. Spontan-you-us" Seymour added. The mother's cooed at their children's actions, but the father's eyes and expressions turned downcast.

"Do you want to meet the beautiful and handsome significant other" Mrs Astrakhan asked.

"Mm hmm" the chicks replied.

"Then SING! And do not move muscle. No moving" Mrs Astrakhan ordered. The chick immediately stood like statues, heads up, back erect, and flippers pressed to sides.

They then began to try to sing again. "Twinkle, twinkle little starrrr..." the screeched together.

"Enough" Mrs Astrakhan ordered. The fathers groaned at the sight that was unfolding.

"Okay we go back from the top" she started. the chicks gave small moans. "Forget body. Look inside soul. Feel the feelink...enormous feelink, so enormous it fills whole body! It must escape, or you explode! Now open your little beaks, yes. C'mon, lift up the head, yes. Now, now, NNNNOOOOOOOWWWWWWW" Mrs Astrakhan sang at the end, as she directed the chicks in a symphony of song. The chicks did exactly what she said and stared up and took a deep breath and then... danced.

The chicks all taped to the beat conducted by Mumble. The made beats and taps against the snow and ice below their feet and toes. The began twirling and jumping up and down to create unique beats and sounds. Mumble led then all. The mothers giggled and smiled at there chicks while the fathers grew saddened expression. Mrs Astrakhan began to cry in pain of failure.

Mumble led the front of the group, demonstrating moves, experimenting with the taps, creating bass and tune with his feet for the others to follow. Gloria followed close behind, twirling and twisting fast while she moved, like a snowflake dancing swiftly in the brisk wind. Violet twirled and bowed and slid and jumped as she created her own form of tap-dancing. She felt every move could be part of her dance. Seymour tapped had against the ice. He began to spit out the sounds the taps, beats and scratches they were making. He began beatboxing to the beat. He felt the rhythm in his heart and his feet. He just had to let it out. They all finished together, each striking a pose after the last tap.

They all smiled at each other before they heard Mrs Astrakhan's wailing. "Oh, disaster, catastrophe. I never fail before. Never! Never" she moaned, while collapsing on a block of ice shaped like a sofa. The four friend sighed, knowing they caused her misery when she was just trying to help them. Mumble swung his flippers back-and-forth.

As the parents left Mrs Astrakhan, who was currently hitting her head repeatedly on a chunk of ice while wailing, the parents discussed together on their chicks futures. Their chicks trailed behind them.

"Well I thought it was kinda cute" Norma Jean said.

"But it just ain't penguin" Memphis retorted.

"Not in the least" Maurice added.

"So what if they are a little different. I've always kinda like different" Norma Jean replied.

"Yeah, different is awesome" Teresa quipped.

"Different keeps us from being all same and boring" Michelle added.

"But its just not right" John said.

"Their not different. Their all regular emperor penguins" Memphis replied.

While the adults were arguing, the chicks got an idea and raced up to their parents.

"Hey you know what. We can skip school. I can go to work. The three of us" Mumble cheered to his parents.

"Yeah" the other chicks agreed.

"I wanna learn how to swim and fish" Gloria said.

"I wanna be in the ocean" Seymour exclaimed.

"I wanna see the ocean and the water first" Violet said.

The parents turned and started talking to them before the chicks got into some serious trouble.

"Now Mumble. You ain't going anywhere until you get yourself and education. Get those singing muscles nice and strong"Memphis said.

"Yes dear, listen to Memphis. He knows what he's saying" Maurice added to Gloria.

"You're not going into the ocean just yet, young lady" John chided.

"Yeah Seymour. You ain't going swimming just yet" DJ said.

"I'll try pop" Mumble said sadly.

"Yes dad" the other chicks replied to their daddies.

"You bet you'll try. The word "triumph" starts with the word "try" and it end with.." Memphis started, waiting for Mumble to finish.

"Ump" Mumble said.

"That's right. A great big ump" Memphis said, moving his body as he punctuated the word with his movements. He then turned around with the other fathers, moving away from their families. "I'm going fishing" Memphis grumbled, the other fathers agreeing with him and following him to the ocean. The chicks kept saying "ump", as if it could automatically give them great singing voices. The other females sighed and each took the flipper of their chick. They began walking home.

* * *

><p><em>That first hard summer, while mom and dad working overtime on the great commute to the sea, the four chicks found a place, away from disapproving eyes, were a bunch of funky little penguins could be themselves.<em>

_Skyler: A Robin William's fan aren't you._

_Veronica: This story is dedicated to him. I thought it would be best to include the dialogue/narration done by him from the original movie. Which we do not own, by the way. Now get on with it!_

_Skyler: You said it._

* * *

><p>The four friends, the two boys and two girls, stood on top of the glacier ice walls surrounding the emperor penguin colony. Here they found solace from anyone that would try to make fun of them. Here they could feel free to express themselves. Here the outcasts became civilians, the weirdos became visionairs, the solo loners became the group. The rejects group. They had all agreed on the name after Seymour suggested it. They all loved it. The could never be singers like the other chicks, but they could dance together in their group, as a team.<p>

Mumble began to tap his foot, feeling a song well up inside of him. If he sang the words, if he transferred the feeling, emotions and energy into his throat, they would be ruined and sung horribly. So they transferred the feeling to their feet. A song began to spread throughout them. It was if they had a mental connection with one another, so if one started a tune, the others would add onto it until it became a full song.

The other chicks started to tap along as they too felt the song. It started small, but then it grew.

_Looking back on when I was a little nappy headed boy_  
><em>Tryin' your best to bring the water to your eyes<em>  
><em>Thinkin' it might stop her from whippin' your behind<em>

The chicks then added their own styles of dancing into their routine. They start moving my body along with the beat. They kick up snow and ice as they dance, as it compliments the rhythm. The sun is the perfect spotlight for each of them. Mumble is now conducting, while dancing the entire song. Gloria twirls and jumps sassily as she moves. Violet moves on her own accord, dancing to the beat while trying to add contemporary dance. Seymour provides the bass and the noises to punctuates each movement's sound, as he beat-boxes and dances.

_I wish those days could come back once more  
>Why did those days ever have to go?<br>I wish those days could come back once more  
>Why did those days ever have to go?<br>'Cause I love them so  
><em>

_Doo doo, doo, doo, do, do do doo doo do do_

"Hey" a voice from behind them distracts the chicks from their routine game and breaks the song's flow. A large, brown skua with a yellow thing on his left leg appears. "Whatcha doin there flipper birds" he asks.

The chicks immediately became a bit scared. They learned from their parents the dangers of skuas to them and to other baby penguins. Skuas ate baby penguins! Still they had better be quick and smart if they were to survive.

"Nothing. What are you doing" Mumble bravely asked, being the closest part of the group to the skua.

"Nothin, just dropped in for a little lunch" the head skua said. Three others flew down beside him. A black one, one in grey and another in tan, plus the main skua, surrounded the baby penguins in a semi-circle.

"There's food? Here" Mumble, fearfully, asked again. The skuas all laughed evilly at them and started to advance closer to them. "Leg or wing" one said, trying to get closer and peck the chicks.

"No, no, no not us, were all penguins" Mumble said out loud, while motioning to the rest of the group.

"Yeah, he's right" Seymour said, coming to Mumble's defense.

"Exactly. The flipper birds, that's you, eat the fish. The flying birds, that's me, eat the flipper birds and the fish. And lately, there ain't a lot of fish, so.." the lead skua said, before rushing up to the kids, while wrestling and arguing with the other three on who got the tastiest part of them. "Hey Dino, Frankie, Vinnie, shut up! I'm trying to talk about lunch" the boss skua yelled.

"Wait" Mumble yelled. "Watch this" he said and began to tap really fast in front of the birds. The skuas began to snicker. "Yeah, that's weird alright. For once, were going to do this civilized.." the main skua said, pinning Mumble down with one of his legs, Mumble whimpering with fear.

"Mumble" the other chicks called out in concern for their friend. They were in a horrible predicament. They could fight back, but they could be eaten. They could run to find some adult help, but they were too far away. They could just abandon Mumble and get to safety, but he was their friends and friends never give up on friends. Then, just the other skuas began menacingly stalking them, getting ready to pounce, when suddenly...

"Hey, what's that on your leg" Mumble cried out, pointing to the yellow band on the lead skua's leg.

"What, this" the skua asks.

"Oh no, don't start him on that" the other skuas begged and pleaded.

The boss skua snapped and whacked his wings at them. "Shut up, the flipper boy asked me a perceptive question. And an question like that deserves an answer" he replied. He then began to tell the story. "Here we go" one of the skuas said.

"I got two words for you kiddies: Alien abduction" the boss skua said, dramatically.

"So there I was one day, minding my own business, when these aliens just come up to me and hold me down before they jab this thing up my wing. And then, its lights out" he continued. The other skuas dropped dramatically as the boss kept continuing the story.

"Gosh" the chicks said in wonder.

"What you don't believe me! Really ugly aliens they are. Have no feathers, no blubber, just single patch of stuff on their head and these weird tentacles on their flippers and these objects of torture. When I wake up, I have this yellow thing on me, and all the others make fun of me, call me yellow-leg" the skua said, dropping his head down in shame.

The baby penguins all gazed up him with a mixture of shock and fear. Gloria hugged Violet in fear and Violet hugged back. Seymour whimpered and shrank until he was just about the regular size of the penguins his age. Mumble just stood there, frozen in awe.

"Wow, that's terrible" Mumble said.

"Yeah. Now enough chit-chat. Its lunch time" the boss skua said, before resuming attacking the chicks. The chicks screamed, losing all traces of frozen shock. There was a crack in the ice on the wall surrounding the penguin colony. Gloria, Mumble, Seymour and Violet all darted for it. Mumble, Violet and Gloria jumped in feet first and so did Seymour, but unfortunately, his bulky frame got stuck at the top. "Help" he yelled. The baby penguins gripped his feet, getting him down the hole just in time before the skuas came over. The skuas screeched and try to get their feet and beaks into the crack to reach the baby penguins, but they could not. Finally they gave up and flew away.

"Nice work, ya idiot, You just cost us lunch" one said.

"Hey, shut up" the boss skua said.

"Hey, you hungry. You want fish, there is no fish. You want penguin, there is no penguin" another one said.

"I said SHUT UP" the boss skua screamed.

Mumble poked his head out of the hole as he watched the skuas move away. When the coast was clear, he sank back into the hole. Everyone looked at him. The skua's clawed flippers had scratched some of the fluff off his chest, leaving a bow-tie-shaped marking. They looked at his ice-blue eyes. They were filled with fear. The all gathered around and wrapped their flippers around each other, as a soothing gesture between friends. They all whimpered in fear and let their emotions flow. This had been a traumatising experience indeed.

* * *

><p><span>Back at school<span>

_"There's a world where I can go and tell my secrets too..."_ the class sang. _"In my room..." _they sang while spinning once around. Krista noticed the four chicks in the back and gave them a snobby look. The four penguins behind the class drooped their heads in sadness. They could not be part of the class, due to their awful singing abilities. The other chicks completely ignored them and often teased them. They all looked up at the sunset that was happening with a few snowflakes falling. Their minds flew to what lay beyond it.

_Pay no attention to their dancing hearts, the other penguins made sure they spend the rest of their days at the back of the class. But the four friend kept thoughts in their finds. What amazing worlds lay beyond the ice? Would they get there? Could some penguins without a heartsong ever truly belong?_

* * *

><p><strong>This scene in the movie gets me every time. Here you go, the childhood scene of our main protagonists. I'm sorry if I got any of the characters dialogues wrong. I sincerely tried my hardest. I watched videos online, checked out Happy Feet wiki, looked on numerous websites for quotes, etc. All rights go to any of the references I took for this chapter. Skyler and I don't own anything, but our OCs: Skyler, Veronica, Violet, John, DJ, Kathleen, Teresa, Cole and Krista. Thank you Skyler the Elf Owl for answering my questions about the chapter and giving me ideas and suggestions for it. This story is looking great so far thanks to you. I also want to thank everyone who reads this story. Thank you so much. Please review! Sincerely, v.t.7.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Graduation Day and after

_**Graduation Day and after**_

**Chapter 3, and the chicks are now teenagers. What lies in store as our protagonists head out into the ocean for the first time? Will Krista still be a jerk to them? Will the heartsong-less penguins ever truly belong? Will the author ever stop talking in the third person?**

**I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story collab with Skyler the Elf Owl. Both of us really appreciate the support given from readers like you.**

**I own nothing. The movie, Happy Feet 1&2 and all its characters belong to their respectful owners. Skyler and I only own our OC's: DJ, John, Skyler, Veronica, Violet, Krista,**** and Cole****. I also do not own "Do it Again" by the Beach Boys or any of the music used in Happy Feet. All the rest belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><em>Years later and all the chicks have grown into young, mature adults. Their baby feathers have molted off, revealing sleek, glossy, waterproof, black feathers that are great for swimming in the freezing Southern Ocean. Our main characters have grown into young adults as well, however, Mumble being dropped as an egg has caused him to no quite shed all his baby feathers, making him look like an overgrown baby penguin.<em>

_During this time, the penguins of penguin elementary graduate, and to celebrate, they head into the ocean for the first time and are truly accepted as adults in the colony. _

_All, but four._

_Skyler: That's a little mean, V._

_Veronica: I'm sorry, but all penguins must complete penguin elementary to graduate and to be accepted into the colony._

_Skyler: I know, but you could at least change it a bit._

_Veronica: Well its a little bit late now, so I'll just continue with the story now. Or unless you like to tell it._

_Skyler: Sure, I'll narrate for a little bit._

* * *

><p>The entire class of the penguins of penguin elementary stood before the great ice formation in the middle of the colony, listening to Noah's graduation speech. All the baby feathers molted off their bodies had fallen off onto the ground below. The new graduates stood with black adult feathers and white underbellies with a streak of yellow at the neck. Their faces have lost their whiteness and now are the same color of their back feathers. Their eyes were riveted on the elders and on Noah as he stood before them, giving them the graduation speech.<p>

Only four penguins stood back from the group. Mumble, Gloria, Seymour and Violet all stood behind the class with their parents, listening to Noah's speech. Gloria, Seymour and Violet all had molted and showed the distinguishing features of adult penguins, while Mumble held onto his baby feathers and looked much like an overgrown baby penguin. The all listen attentively to the graduation speech.

"You graduates going to the sea for the very first time. A thousand generations ago, our forefathers forsook their wings for flippers. For the first time, you are to reap the benefits of their wise choice. These are lean and uncertain times" Noah spoke.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah" Norma Jean mocked.

"Norma Jean" Memphis scolded his wife for making fun of their patriarch.

"That's disrespectful" Maurice mentioned.

"Who's he to say my son can't graduate. He's not hurting anyone" Norma Jean commented.

"Same for my daughter" Kathleen agreed.

"Same for us" Michelle and Teresa agreed.

"But by the power of the ancient penguin wisdom's, we, my brethren, will endure. So if you will always stay true to your forefathers words, you will always be welcome of this penguin nation. Excelsior, ya, ya, ya" Noah cheered, as the graduates repeated the last few words. The new penguin graduates then threw their flippers into the air, sending thousands of molted feathers into the air like confetti. The group then clapped their flippers before heading off to the ocean for the first time. Mumble, Gloria, Seymour and Violet stood behind, looking with longing at the graduates heading away from them. Their parents noticed this and tried to lift their spirits.

"You know what? We're going to have a little graduation ceremony of our own" Norma Jean said. The four's eyes immediately lit up.

"You mean it ma" Mumble asked.

"You betcha. Excelsior, ya, ya, ya" Norma Jean, her son, the other penguins and their moms cheered, pumping their flippers up into the air. A few feathers flew up in the air. Mumble could only get two or three of him due to his delayed molting.

"Keep it down" Memphis said.

"Shh, they'll hear you" Maurice added.

'Pa" Mumble said, discouragingly.

"Dad" the other three said.

"Memphis" Norma Jean scolded.

The dads, realizing they were alone, then whispered/coughed 'ya, ya, ya, ya'. They lifted up their flippers slightly, but it seemed more like they were trying to hide the feathers from anyone looking by. The others were pleased at their enthusiasm.

"Go get them, tiger" Norma Jean cheered.

"Have a wonderful time, sweetheart" Michelle called to Gloria.

"Make every moment count" Norma Jean called.

"Thanks mom" the two replied.

"Remember, stranger danger" Memphis called out.

"Gotcha pa" Mumble called from over his shoulder. He and his three friends hurried to reach the group.

"And remember, watch out for those leopard seals and them killer whales" Memphis reminded.

The three hurriedly waddled to the rest of the graduating class. Unbeknownst to them, the elders and Noah were watching them as they made their way towards the exit of the colony.

"Mark this Noah. Those penguins were always bad eggs. I'm telling you, no good will come of this" one of the elders said. Noah grimaced as he watched them waddle towards the group.

* * *

><p>The graduates were already far ahead, celebrating and betting on who would be the first one to jump into the water. They ignored the calls of the four other penguins not in the group that were trying to tell them to wait up.<p>

"Guys! Wait up" the four yelled from behind. When their calls were not shown to produce any change, the four changed to sliding on their bellies to reach the rest of the group.

The class then reached the high ice cliffs overlooking the Antarctic Ocean. They were speaking with one another of who would be the first one to dive in. If their was a leopard seal or killer whale in the water below, no one wanted to be the first one in. This led to some bickering with one another.

"What do you think?"

"You first."

"No, you first."

"No. No, no, no, no!"

"Stop pushing!"

Suddenly a startled whoa sounded, followed by the sight of Mumble being flown off the ice hills behind the group. The four had finally caught up. Unfortunately for Mumble, he could not stop sliding and lost his balance, causing him to accidentally push his way through the crowd and fall of the edge of the cliff. Right into the water.

"MUMBLE" Violet, Seymour, and Gloria screamed as they watched their friend disappear into the water below.

"What was that" a boy penguin beside asked.

"I think it was the fuzzball" a girl penguin replied. Violet, Seymour, and Gloria just stared at the tranquil blue water below them, undisturbed by ripples. A few ice floes floated on top. No sign of Mumble coming up okay.

"Well good riddance" Krista finally spoke up.

"Shut up, prissy Krissy" Seymour yelled. Krista gained a shocked expression.

"See any blood" another girl penguin asked. More talking sounded between the penguins on the cliffs.

Then a streak burst out of the water. It was Mumble! He was okay! "Whatcha waiting for" he yelled, before diving back in. The other penguin noticed this and began to dive into the now safe waters. Seymour, Gloria, and Violet eagerly jumped into the water to join their friend.

* * *

><p><span><em>Cue "Do it Again" music by the Beach Boys.<em>

The penguins all dove into the water, instinct coming into view as they swam effortlessly in the water. Their bodies just knew just what to do in the water. It was an underwater ballet. Several of them made straight lines with bubbles trailing from out behind the. Others did special patterns in the water. A couple made a circular motion like a wave, while a few went through the middle of it.

"Violet! Gloria! I adore both of ya, and I like to more of ya" Seymour rhymed, as he followed both Violet and Gloria, giggling as they swam through the wave. Mumble broke out of his routine as one of the penguins making up the wave.

"Violet. Gloria" he said as he dove after them. The penguins diving resembled an artistic structure, diving down and the separating into arms that led up. Mumble followed Violet and the others as they headed towards the icy land above them. The girls had leaped out of the water when Mumble had exploded out. He accidentally rammed into Violet and they went sliding together on the ice.

"Mumble" Violet asked.

"Violet" Mumble replied. Violet giggled as they separated and tried to get up, but they kept bumping into each other as they slipped on the ice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Mumble was cut off as Seymour barreled into both of them.

"Fall back coming through here" Seymour said as he pushed both of them into the water.

"Hey" both of them yelled as Seymour laughed.

Mumble and Violet the swam together, their movements in sync. They swam up, the other penguins swirling around them before falling back. Mumble and Violet then swam in a pattern that had the shape of a heart before circling around each other. Their eyes locked with each other's. Sky blue meeting pale violet.

"Violet" Mumble asked.

"Huh" she replied.

"All my life, I've wanted to say that you're so-"

"-fish."

"Yeah, you're so fish" Mumble finished, not then realizing what he had just said.

"No. Fish" Violet cried, swimming past Mumble and towards a small school of fish.

"Fish" the other penguins cried as they swam after the school of fish, hoping to catch one. They began fighting with each other get one. "Oh, that's mine." "That's lousy." "You didn't get one?"

Violet tried to get one, but was pushed away by another penguin. "Sorry" the other one said as she caught the fish.

"Violet, you caught one" Mumble asked as he swam next to her, a fish stuck in his mouth.

"No, not this time" Violet replied.

"You have it" Mumble offered his fish.

"Thank you Mumble, but it's yours" Violet said.

"I want you to have it" Mumble coaxed.

"No, you caught it, you eat it" Violet ruffled once more.

"I want you to, Aaagh" Mumble yelled as a skua then just dived in and snatched the fish from his beak.

"Skua! Get back here" Violet yelled as Mumble went after it. mumble swam after the skua before leaping out of the water and grabbing the fish from the skua's beak. This only caused the skua to flap its wings harder. It was soon joined by two others that began pecking Mumble and lifting him higher.

"Mumble let go" Violet cried out in concern for her friend. The three skuas then began to lift the still struggling Mumble higher into the air and over to the icy ground.

"Mumble! Let Go" Violet screamed as she watched Mumble finally fall down from the great height. One of the skuas said "C'mon! You just let him get away!" He fell several feet before hitting an ice block and stopping on a snow covered ice block.

A few of the penguins on the ground looked at Mumble and walked over to his motionless form. "Is he breathing" one asked. "He's certainly not eating" another one replied.

Violet leapt out of the water and walked quickly over to him, followed by Gloria and Seymour. "Mumble? Are you okay? Mumble" Violet worriedly asked.

"Take the fish" Mumble moaned, his eyes still closed.

"What" Violet asked.

"Just take the stupid fish" Mumble said, annoyed. From his beak, the fish had nearly been stripped bare of its mid-section.

"Oh, okay" Violet said, taking the fish from Mumble and swallowing it.

"Thank you, Mumble" she said.

"Your welcome" Mumble whispered, trying to get up by his flippers but falling down again.

* * *

><p><span>The Aurora Glacier<span>

The Aurora Glacier was a massive iceberg, big enough to hold all of the graduates on it on graduation day. It was named so because every year on graduation day, the sky above it illuminates with the aurora australis. For one night only, the auroras would be at their most brightest and most beautiful peak.

It was tradition on graduation day for the leading students in the class to sing a song to the rest of the graduating students. In this case Krista had been chosen to sing for the female lead and Cole had been chosen to sing as the male lead. The were both singing "Somebody to love."

_"Somebody to, love_" the singers sang.

"Yeah. On this, our night of graduation, infatuation, illumination. Top of the class, Missy Krista" Cole introduced. The flippers of the other penguins singing tonight parted to reveal Krista, flirting and smug as always.

_"Each morning I get up, I die a little. Can barely stand on my feet"_ Krista sang.

_"Take a look at yourself"_ the background singers sang.

_"Take a look at the mirror and cry a little. Lord, what you doing to me. I spent all my years in believing you. I just can't get no relief, Lord.. Somebody"_

_"Somebody, somebody."_

_"Yes somebody, please. Can anybody find me? Somebody to love... __Every day__"_ Krista sang.

_"She works hard, every day." _the chorus repeated back.

_"Oh I try, and I try, and I try. But everybody wants to put me down. They say, they say, I'm going crazy. The say I got a lot of water in my brain. Got no common sense, I got nobody left to believe in"_ she sang.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ooh"_ the other penguins sang, but a large screech sounded at the end, followed by a loud 'whoop'.

Mumble, Gloria. Seymour, and Violet had been at the back of the crowd, dancing to the song and tapping to the beat. But the music had become to strong for Mumble and so he had tried to sing the chorus, but instead a loud throaty screech came out from his throat. Now the song had stopped and all eyes were on him. And they were not happy to see him or the others.

"What wrong with you" several penguins asked angrily.

"Mumble" Krista called, still upset.

"Yeah" Mumble called back.

"Shut up. You're ruining my time to shine" Krista yelled.

"As if she really could shine" Gloria whispered to Seymour, who nodded in agreement.

Yeah, I know. Sorry. Your great. That was great." Mumble apologized.

"You better be. Keep your beak shut" Krista retorted, as the song started again.

"She could at least be more nice in accepting an apology" Violet whispered to Mumble. Mumble smiled at her and his friends.

_"Find me somebody to love. Find me somebody to love"_ the background sang and repeated.

_"Oh baby find me. Come on. Put your flippers in the air, now"_ Krista sang.

_"Find me somebody to love. Find me somebody to love"_ the background repeated.

_"I'm searching high and low. I'm searching the high and low. Yes, there's someone that needs to find me. Somebody, anybody. Find me. I want to love somebody. Send somebody over here"_ Krista sang. The four in the back were tapping crazy fast now to the song. No one was for enthusiastic about it then Mumble.

_"Oooooh. Somebody too... Love..."_ Krista sang, with a perfect pitch high note. Sadly, Mumble released another ear-splitting screech at the end, causing everyone to cover their heads with their flippers. Angry yells came up at Mumble.

"Who do you think you are?" "Yeah, you're spoiling it for everybody." "Take a flying leap." "Yeah, jump in the lake." "You ruined my song!"

Mumble and his friends couldn't take it anymore. The leapt off the glacier and swam to a nearby ice floe. The last few bits of the song flowed toward them. They could hear it, but they couldn't hear them.

_"Where is my penguin? Can anybody find me, find me, find me. Somebody..."_ Krista sang the last few bits of the song into the night. The crowd cheered for her. Mumble and his friends lowered their heads in sorrow.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

The four friends were asleep on the ice floe together. Their heads dipped under their flippers. Except for each other they were completely alone. The ice floe then shifted slightly and the others were up. Violet and Mumble realized that they had been sleeping next to each other and blushed. Gloria and Seymour realized the same thing and backed away from one another, while blushing. Mumble decided to break the tension and the awkwardness in the air.

"Okay fellas, cut it out" Mumble said to no one in particular. Another hit to the ice floe sent it tipping slightly.

"Whoa, okay. I'm completely terrified. Guys? Anyone" Mumble asked. Underneath the water, something again. No answer. A small sound, like a drop of water hitting the surface, sounded. Mumble looked around, seeing where it came from.

"Get up here or I'll come in after you" Mumble called again. No answer. A small sound, like a drop of water hitting the surface, sounded. Mumble looked around, seeing where t came from.

A sudden pair of jaws leapt out of the water and at the four. It tried to climb up the ice floe to reach them, nearly topping it over. They all screamed and tried to get away from the leopard seal that was trying to eat them. They jumped over the edge of the ice floe and dived head-first into the water.

They all swam as fast as they could from the vicious, penguin-eating predator. They all swam unevenly and darted multiple directions at once, hoping to get away from it. But the seal was fast and agile too. It nearly bit them a few times. Its jaws were filled with razor sharp teeth.

"Aaagh! There's another one" Gloria screamed. Sure enough, a second one had appeared, trying to catch and eat the penguins.

They tried to dodge it by leaping over the water. A large patch of ice lay ahead of them. Further in laid land. They all changed their direction towards it. The leopard seals were gaining on them. They all leapt out of the water onto the thin sheet of ice and started belly sliding towards the land straight ahead.

The leopards seals only got a mouthful of ice from trying to bite them leaping out of the water. But they weren't done yet. They swam under the ice, having a better speed gaining rate then the penguins belly sliding on the ice above. The seals then broke open the ice from under the four, but they evaded it. They were thrown up by the leopard seal's tails into the air and dove into a hole in the ice.

They dove in, right behind both the leopard seal's backs. Maybe if the quick and silent enough, the leopard seals couldn't see them and they could get away. No such luck. The seal turned around and started chasing them again. They weren't going to let breakfast swim away that easily. The four swam into some caves and crevices under the ice. They swam past columns, stalagmites, stalactites, tunnels, and other formation caused by the water freezing. The leopard seals just broke the down.

Then Mumble felt jaws clamp around his tail feathers. "Aaagh" he screamed. The leopard's seals mouth had caught his tail. He was going to be eaten. Mumble swam as hard as he could away from the leopard seal. The others heard his cries and rushed over to help him, even if their was another leopard seal chasing them. The began leading the other seal to the one that had Mumble. Boom, crack! The seal chasing them had smacked into the other one, who released Mumble. Mumble was alright, minus the lack of a few tail feathers, which the leopard seal promptly spat out.

The four swam through narrow tunnels, hoping to evade the seals. But they found other ways to catch up. Finally, the four fled through a thin crevice in the ice, leading to a open spot. There was light up above. The surface lay above them They swam towards it, just as the two leopard seals smashed through the crevice and began to follow them up.

The penguins broke out through the surface. Mumble came out last with the leopard seals right behind him. One nearly had him in his mouth as they reached the surface, but lost the mouthful when gravity started to affect the leap out of the water. Mumble fell out and landed straight on his feet, spinning around for a bit to the ice being slick.

A small amount of cheering reached the emperor penguins ear slits. They turned around to see five Adelie penguins coming to greet them. The Adelies were only as tall as the emperor penguin's legs.

"Hey you da bomb bro. Oh and you too, sir and chickas" one said, coming up to Mumble and addressing the others.

"Safe, oh yeah" another one said.

"That's a 9.8" one said to Mumble about his leap.

"I give you 10.0" another one said.

"Why" the previous one asked.

A large snap from behind caused everyone to back off as the two leopard seals took a bite at the penguins. The adelies then began to tease the two leopard seals.

"Oh no, no, no. Come on. Bring it! Bring it on" one teased.

"Kiss my frozen tushy" one said, the others showing the seals their tails.

"Kiss it, kiss it" another said. The seals made another lunge for the penguins, but missed again. The all backed away, but the started laughing at the seal's clumsy, slow movements on land.

"Come here sausage. I take you with ketchup" one seal said in a deep, menacing voice. He had a V-shaped scratch on the left side of his face.

"But first you need to 'ketchup'" one of the small penguins joked. The others began laughing.

"Oh, here he comes. You better move in a half an hour" another Adelie said. "Let's get out of here" one joked. They all began to move really slow, with big, slow steps away from the slow seal.

Then the seals got really mad at being teased, especially by their meal. The tried lunging at them again. The penguins leapt away and Mumble tapped the last few steps.

"Hey amigo, do that again" an Adelie asked, watching Mumble's feet.

"Do what" Mumble asked.

"The thing with the feet."

"The clickity-clickity."

"That."

"Yeah, do it!"

"Oh, well I kinda do this" Mumble demonstrated, tapping his feet in a pattern. Gloria. Seymour, and Violet joined in. The others copied their movements. "Ooh, yes, yes" the replied. Mumble turned around to see the leopard seals. The were both a few feet behind him. They both smiled at him as he showed the others his moves. As he was distracted, they began inching up to them, planning for a sneak attack.

"And then I do this" Mumble said again, showing more tapping.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh nice" the adelies watched, intensively.

"And then I do this" Mumble finished as every penguin started tapping to the beat.

"Whoa, way to go. It's amazing" the Adelies cheered, just as the leopard seals made one final lunge for the penguins. They, obviously, missed again and broke some of the ice below with their over-sized mouths. "Ouchie" they moaned in pain.

"Oh, the little whisker" the adelies teased.

"Look at him."

"Oh, wait he's leaving. Oh no, that was his face" one of them joked. The others laughed at it.

"Remember dumplings. I know where you live" one said, while heading back to the water.

"Yeah, it's called land, lard face" one called.

"Flop back anytime, rubber butt" another one said. The began laughing and heading inland.

"See ya fatty" Mumble called. The others froze and looked at him.

"That's cool. _See you fatty_" one of the adelies commented.

"Did it take you awhile to come up with that one" one asked.

"All right, way to go, tall guy" an Adelie said.

"Give me fin, give me fin" another one said. Mumble slapped flippers with him. The five Adelies began to head away now, leaving Mumble, Seymour, Violet, and Gloria to themselves.

"Look out. Here I go."

"To the left. To the right. I'm getting it. Oh. yes. I got it, I got it, I don't, I had it" on Adelie sang. He had light brown crest feathers on his head.

"Oh, my stomach hurts. I gotta pee."

"Oi! Aren't you coming tall guins" the one with the light brown crest feathers asked.

Um" the four thought.

"What, you got something better to do" he asked again.

"No" "Not really " "Not sure" I don't know what" the four replied.

Well then. Come along, Fluffy and friends. Let's go" he coaxed.

So the four friends followed the five Adelies into lands and to adventures untold.

* * *

><p><strong>So the chapter is basically altered from the original screenplay of Happy Feet. I hope I got it right. Thanks to all YouTube videos, quotes from sights, and numerous websites to help us make this. And Krista has a new nickname: prissy Krissy. Also we have some Mumble X Violet action. Squee! Please Review! And thank you those who have already reviewed! Sincerely, v.t.7. and Skyler the Elf Owl.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Party, Discovery, and Exile

**Chapter 4. Sorry if it took a bit longer, I was working on some other stories. Hope you enjoy this one though.**

**Synopsis: Our protagonists meet the amigos and they head towards Adelie land. Here they discover traces of the aliens and meet Lovelace. Afterwards they head back to Emperor land just in time for the mating season. They all show the colony there fancy dance moves and lead the entire group of graduates into a flash mob with singing. After confronting the Elders and Noah of the aliens, and finding out the truth from some penguins, the four are exiled.**

**I do not own anything. The penguins (except Skyler's and my OCs) and any other ****Happy Feet ****references belong to there respectful owners. I do not own "Popular Song" by MIKA ft. Adriana Grande, "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas, "I Got You" by Leona Lewis, and "I Wish" by Stevie Wonder either. All other songs in this chapter are not mine and are from the original Happy Feet movie score.**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Before we continue the story, there is something you should know about Antarctica and its inhabitants. <em>

_The colonies where all the species of penguins live are separated from each other. __You have the Emperor penguins further mainland, while the Adelies live closer to Antarctica's mountains near the sea, since the rocks are used to make their nest and lay there eggs on. The Rock hoppers, Little Blue, Magellan, Chinstrap, and some other do the same, but are usually further away from the Adelies. Of course there are many other types of penguins, both in Antarctica and off the continent too, but we'll only go into discussion on which ones we'll see in this story._

_Skyler: Thank you V for that lovely introduction. Now lets get on with the story!_

_Veronica: Aye, aye, Sky!_

* * *

><p><span>Mumble's POV<span>

The land here was most different than ours. It led straight up onto the land leading towards theses big snow-covered rocks. I think there called mountains. Well, anyway, the inhabiting penguins, the Adelies, were much smaller than us. Adelies only come up to our legs, while Emperors, being the tallest species of penguin there is, stand way over them.

Aside from height, they really don't look much different than us. Same black and white feathers, perfect for swimming. Though, mine are still baby feathers. If anything, I look way different.

The small penguins were in several groups, ranging from one to several. We noticed that many of them were alone, so we kept following the five ahead of us as they lead us into their land. After some conversation with them, we found out that there names were Ramon, Nestor, Raul, Lombardo, and Rinaldo.

"Hey stretch. You and your friends like to party" one of them, Ramon, asked.

"Party? I guess so" I replied.

"We only really been to one" Violet added.

"Well, stick with us, baby" Raul said.

"Yeah, because we pretty much own the action here" Ramon said.

"Mambo" the crowd the yelled, jumping up at the same time.

"Everyone's so.. Spontan-you-us" I replied. "Truly" Seymour said.

"Spontan-you-us" the others cheered back.

"And these are the bad times" Nestor said. "Yeah, our food chain gone loco" Ramon stated. "Everyone a bit down" Raul said.

"But it ain't gonna stop no party. Viva la party! Watch me work, watch me work" Lombardo said. The other penguins cheered and danced in agreement.

Then, a male Adelie penguin walked by, a rock in his mouth.

Gosh, he eating rocks" I said, watching him move by. "The problem with the fish is getting worse, I see" Gloria adds.

The amigos burst into laughter. "You hear what he said" Lombardo laughed. "-Eating rocks" Rinaldo finished.

"But he had a rock in his mouth" I said. "Yeah. Who eats rocks" Gloria asked. "That's not healthy" Violet agreed.

"That's no rock, hombre. Its love stones" Nestor said, pointing to a pile of rocks with his flippers. "For building the nest" Raul explained. "The one with the most pebbles wins" Rinaldo added. "You know: chicka, chicka, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom" the adelies sang. They posed at the end.

"You're not interested in chicas" I asked.

"Hey, hey hey" the all said at once.

"You kidding" Raul inquired.

"Without us, the chicas got no boom" Ramon said.

"Why aren't you collecting pebbles then" Violet asked.

"Pebbles, schmebbles, girl" Rinaldo said.

"We got personality. With a capital Y. Why? Because we're hot" Ramon said. The others made sizzling noises. "Watch and learn, tall boy" Nestor said.

A couple of female Adelies were nearby, just talking and giggling and enjoying the party. The amigos went over to try to catch their attention.

"Hey!" "Hey baby!" "Over here mama." "Over here chicky baby." "Baby" the amigos said.

"What are you looking at? You looking at me" the lead female asked.

"Come over her baby." "Come over here mami." "You see something you like, yes?" the amigos said. One of them whistled to them to come over. Gloria leaned over towards Violet. "Very offensive behavior if you ask me" she said. Violet whispered back "Know right? And the ladies don't seem to like it either." They weren't.

"I don't think so. Not tonight, baby" the lead female replied.

"Oh don't be so snooty booty" Ramon said. I saw Violet and Gloria flinch at this. I don't blame them. I'm not very comfortable with this either. Seymour, on the other flipper, appears to be quite calm at the scene.

"That's the way.. uh, you like it, you like it. Could've had it, you missed it" Ramon sang, while tapping. The other amigo copied him and started tapping just the way we showed them.

"Look at the feet ladies, look at the feet" Raul chanted. The girls appeared a bit intrigued at the tap dancing.

"Where'd you learn that" they asked.

"The big guys and chicas." "They're from out of town." "They with us" the amigos explained while pointing to us.

"Do it again." "Do it, baby. Show me those flipping feet" the girls said.

"No, no, no. Sorry girls." Raul said.

"Some other time maybe" Ramon said.

"You guys are soft in the head, okay? Let's go" the lead said before sauntering off with the other two.

"You leave them wanting more, you know" Ramon said.

"Hold back till the season" Raul said.

"You show them what you got" Nestor said. "Either you got it or not" Lombardo said. "And the Amigos-" said Rinaldo. "We got it" they all said together.

"Uh, you think I could get some of it" I asked.

"Yeah, and us three as well" Seymour added.

"Hombre, you all have so much all ready, you dangerous, baby" Raul said.

"You really think so" I asked, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

"You kidding? With moves like yours, you must have all the men and ladies drooling at your feet" Rinaldo said.

"Well, I wouldn't say that" Seymour replied for us.

"Oh, listen to him. He's so cute" Rinaldo said while the others awed.

"Let me tell something to you. Except for me, tall boy, you and your friends got the most charisma of anybody" Ramon explained. I felt a smile coming across my beak. The same could be said for Seymour, Gloria, and Violet.

"Put that ego away, Ramon, you're gonna hurt someone" Nestor said.

"Oh, you so jealous. Just a moment, I hear people wanting something. Me" Ramon bragged.

"Okay let's try it, Mambo! Okay you girlies, Mambo! One more time, Mambo. One more time, Mambo" the Amigos sang and we joined in, punctuating 'Mambo".

"Mambo" the rest of the adelies said, jumping up again.

* * *

><p><span>Mumble's POV<span>

Later we had traveled up one of the mountain ridges surrounding Adelie land. Still singing and dancing we made are way across the icy cliffs. We were having so much fun together. We danced in as circle on the icy edge. I jumped up on the edge but the ice broke under me and I fell. I soon realized the edge acted as a giant slide and so I slid down it.

Man, this guy is so accidentally cool" Raul said as he watched me slide down.

"Isn't he" Violet said, before jumping down as well. The others caught on the idea and jumped down after me.

"Gueranamo" they yelled.

"Mama" Ramon screamed.

A chunk of ice had broken off as well as me. I road on it like a snowboard until I fell off. The ice chunk went flying and knocked over some other chunks of ice and snow. They two began to fall down the mountain.

We slid on our bellies, left and right, through tunnels made of ice, occasionally bumping into them. We then reached a horizontal plain right before a vertical drop.

"Whoa" Violet said, giggling.

"Man, I love gravity" Nestor said.

"I feel like reminiscing" said Rinaldo.

"Remin-icing" Lombardo asked.

We then fell off the vertical face and started falling into a upwards tunnel made of ice. We slid down the blue ice slide with the chunks of ice causing an avalanche behind us. Ramon fell onto of me as we fell and grabbed on.

The ice chunks kept falling behind us, bringing along with it far larger parts of the glacier. We then reached a jump and were thrown into the air, before we dived into the water, the avalanche following us and bringing something else with it.

We all scrambled in the water to get away, everyone swimming past to get out of here, but I stopped to look at the weird, large object sinking into the dark waters underneath. It looked like a giant claw with a great big arm and body. Something flew out of it. It was noticeably smaller and was colored very strangely. It got caught in a notch in one of the ice boulders, heading straight towards me!

I swam as quickly as I could to avoid being crushed and/or trapped by the newly formed icebergs.

My friends and the Amigos had already gotten out and were heading back towards the colony.

"That was too close." "Way to close." "Come on, come on" the Amigo said, heading back to Adelie land.

"Hey guys! Where are we going" I asked, me and my friends waddling after them.

"We're relocating." "Placing ourselves elsewhere" they replied.

"But that thing, what was it" I asked. "It was very strange looking" Violet said.

"How should we know?" "We're penguins." "Very little penguins" was there answer.

"But where did it come from? Its so weird, so alien" I said.

"Alien?" "What's he talking about?" "Some hombre called Elian." "I don't know any Elian. I knew a guy named Esteban." "Not Esteban, Elian."

"Guys, we have a mystery here. A mind boggling mystery" I said.

"So? What we supposed to do about it" Ramon asked.

"Amigos, we need to get to the bottom of this thing" I said.

"Big guy, let me tell something to you. Come close. Don't be afraid. You want answers" Ramon asked. I did as he said and came closer to hear him.

"Yeah."

"That's all you need?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing else?"

"No."

"Then this is very easy. Go see Lovelace" Ramon said.

"Lovelace!" "Go see Lovelace!" "Genius, Ramon. You are the man. "You the man" the other Amigos praised.

"Thank you. I take a moment for myself. Let's go, bow down, bow down. That's enough, I feel your love" Ramon said, as the others bowed down to him and said 'you the man'.

"Who is Lovelace" I asked.

"Lovelace is the guru. He got an answer for everything" Nestor explained.

"Go see Lovelace" Rinaldo said.

"Everything" Lombardo said.

"Really" I asked, intrigued at this 'Lovelace'.

"Ask him, he's never wrong" Raul said.

"But first, you gonna need a pebble" Ramon said.

* * *

><p><span>Lovelace's place<span>

Lovelace's place had a very long line of Adelies waiting, so we had to get in in too. The line was very long, so Lovelace must be a very wise and all knowing like the Amigos said. How else would he have so much popularity. His place was part of an ice cave, with icicles dripping down in a semicircle.

Finally, after several hours of waiting, we were behind two penguins, both with love stones in their beaks. Lovelace himself was standing upon a large pile of love stones already, enough to make several nests, with several females near him acting as his singers. The was a strange object around his neck. It was clear in color and looked like it was caught on tight.

"Hold it, y'all. I have a warning for the audience. Ladies, please advert your eyes, because I have been know to hypnotize" Lovelace said, his voice was deep and smooth. His singers sang "ooh" along with his words.

"You heard the voice, now you're about to meet the one and only Lovelace, in the flesh. Right here, right on, right now. The devotion please" Lovelace said. The male Adelie threw his rock on the rest of the others rocks as payment.

"Oh yeah. And now, your question" Lovelace said.

"Senior Lovelace, my wife had disappeared. Is she alive" the male asked.

"Is she alive? Separate the truth from the jive. Speak to me, oh mystic beings" Lovelace sang and turned. Then his body appeared to shake, like he had epilepsy or some other disease. Or he could be mad. Maybe the object on his neck has stopped the blood from flowing to his head. He then turned suddenly.

"Yes! She is happy and you're in her thoughts" Lovelace said.

"Is she with another male" the Adelie asked.

"One question, one pebble. Next" Lovelace said, as the next one came up.

"Oh Serene One, Please ask the mystic beings, will I ever be as rich as you" the next male asked.

"In your dreams, Jean. Next" Lovelace said. Now it was our turn.

"Go ahead, go ahead." "Get up there, big guy." "That's it don't be scared." "You can do it Mumble" the Amigos and Violet encouraged.

"Gentlemen, please! One at a time" Lovelace ordered.

"Oh, we with him." "Yeah, we together" "He got a beautiful question. Go." "Do it." "Just don't look him in the eye." "Be careful Mumble" my friends said. I threw my pebble onto the pile.

"Have you ever been abducted by aliens" I asked.

"Excuse me? What kind of question is that? Next" Lovelace said.

"No wait senior. I met a skua once, with something like that on his foot, said he was abducted by aliens" I explained, pointing my flipper to the thing around his neck.

"This, my friend, is my sacred talisman..." Lovelace said, touching his neck ornament.

_"Talisman, talisman"_ the choir sang.

"Bestowed on my by the mystic beings..." Lovelace continued.

_"Mystic beings"_ the choir sang again.

"During my epic Journey of Enlightenment, to the Forbidden Shore" Lovelace said.

_"Forbidden Shore"_ the choir sang.

"Oh, say it once more" Lovelace told the choir.

_"Forbidden Shore"_ the choir sang again.

"Oh yeah" Lovelace breathed.

"Wait, you saw mystic beings" I asked.

"I hear them! They speak to me! Oh yeah. There's a power that makes me stand upon this tower" Lovelace said proudly.

"Did the have front-ways eyes? Did they probe you? Did they strap you down" I asked.

"Enough! _Did they probe me?_ You have too many questions. You don't have enough pebbles fool" Lovelace said.

"You haven't answered any of my questions" I debated. "Yeah" my friends agreed.

"How many questions does he got?" "Yeah, we've all got stuff to ask" the penguins behind me yelled.

"Enough! You bring this stranger before me. He doubts my powers. He compares me to a skua. They say, _Lovelace, who is this fool?_ Tell him! Tell him to go forth and multiply! Come to think of it, why don't we all go forth and multiply" Lovelace suggested.

"Lovelace." "What's he saying?" "It's mating season." "Already" everyone began asking.

"I will now retire to my couch of Perpetual Indulgence. Alright ladies, who's first" Lovelace said as he went behind the mound of rocks with the singer. "One at a time, don't touch the talisman, baby, please."

"Gross." "Eww" Violet and Gloria cringed.

"Hey wait a minute, wait a minute. What about us" the other Adelies asked.

"Lovelace, Lovelace, Lovelace, Lovelace" the Adelies chanted, until Lovelace appeared once more.

"Hear me! There's not enough love in the world. Turn to the penguin next to you. Put your flippers up. Fluff him up a bit. And give him a great big hug" Lovelace ordered before disappearing down the pile again. Gloria and Violet resumed cringing at what they had heard and seen. We all started to walk away. Ramon then started hugging Raul.

"What you hugging me for" Raul said.

"He told me too" Ramon replied.

"Get away" Raul said.

"No you like it" Ramon said.

"Get off him Ramon" Nestor said. Ramon released Raul.

"Hey stretch. You got any stones where you come from" Ramon asked. "We don't collect stones" I replied as we began to walk away. "You don't. Why not" Ramon asked again. "We live on the ice" I said. "No rocks there" Violet said. "So how you win the hearts of the ladies" Nestor asked, to Seymour and me. "And the boys" Rinaldo added, speaking directly to Violet and Gloria.

"Well, we sing" I replied. The Amigos paused for a second, then burst into laughter, again.

"Stop, that's crazy" Ramon said.

"You're kidding, right" Nestor asked.

"No, we sing to each other. If someone special; likes your song, you know..." I trailed off.

"Oh, and you have someone special" Lombardo asked. "A tall beauty in your dark romantic past" Rinaldo added. "Too which you never speak" Raul finished.

"C'mon then, let's check it out. Maybe she got some friends" Rinaldo suggested. "I like them tall" Raul said.

"Its never gonna work out. We can't sing" I replied. "None of us can" Gloria said. "Down to all four of us, can't sing" Seymour said.

"You all birds, aren't you." Rinaldo asked. "All birds can sing. You can sing like the birdie do. Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet" Raul sang.

"All right" we warned. _"Somebody find me"_ we four sang, really badly.

"What they doing" Ramon asked. "I think there singing" Lombardo replied. "I know singing, that's not singing" Ramon said.

_"Somebody too, love..."_ we screeched at the end. They must have heard us from clear across Adelie land, because some penguins placed there flippers on there heads.

"Yeah, I heard an animal once do that, but then they rolled him over, he was dead" Ramon explained.

"Yeah, and when the others sing it darn near breaks your heart" I said, remembering my father's words.

"You in tragic shape man" Raul said.

"Don't worry. We can fix that" Ramon said.

"We can" my friends and I asked.

"We can" the Amigos asked.

"Absolutely. We can, we can" Ramon said.

"Really! Yes. Let me tell something to you. Come closer. Closer. You wanna sing" Ramon asked. "Yeah" we replied.

"You sure" he asked again. "Absolutely" we replied.

"You making fun of me" he asked. "No" we said.

"Then this is very easy" Ramon said.

"Really. Gosh, if we could sing, then this would change everything" I said.

"Hey, you should come to Emperor Land with us. You could help us with our heartsongs" Gloria suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you could sing for us while we show off our moves" Violet said, twisting her body a bit and tapping her foot.

"Yeah man, we could sure use the extra backup" Seymour said.

"We will help you. Now, let's go" Ramon said.

So we started heading back to Emperor Land.

* * *

><p><span>Back at Emperor Land<span>

The mating season was on full swing. All the graduates were testing there heartsongs with each other. Many of the best singers of the class had many followers behind them, trying to see if they could win him or her. And no graduate had more followers trying to win them over then Krista herself. She was walking sassy away from them while singing her heartsong, beak high and proud like.

_"You are the popular one, the popular chick. It is what it is now I'm popular-ish. I could have been a mess, but I never went wrong, cause I putting down my story in a popular song"_ Krista sang, just as Cole, the best male singer in the class, came up to her. He had a few males behind him as background singers.

_"I gotta feeling, woo hoo, that tonight's gonna be a goodnight, that tonight's gonna be a goodnight, that tonight's gonna be a good goodnight"_ he sang, the background males echoing his words. He sounded really great, but Krista wasn't interested and turned away.

_"My problem, I never was a model, I never was a scholar, but you were always popular. You were singing all the songs I don't know, now you're in the front row, cause my song is popular"_ Krista sang, louder this time.

Cole tried again to serenade her, but the other males had the same idea. They were all trying to sing there songs to Krista while trying to drown out each others singing. Finally, Krista had enough.

"Boys! Boys! Please, give a girl some space" Krista yelled and the boys went quiet. Then one of the male shouted while pointing his flippers to the distance.

"Hey look. Its the reject group. And they brought some little friends with them. They must be really desperate by now" the male said as the all looked. Krista watched them come up to the place where the mating season were being held. She smirked. _"I think I'll watch there feeble attempts at there heartsongs, those freaks"_ she thought.

* * *

><p><span>Mumble's POV<span>

"Well, here we are. You guys know the plan" I asked.

"Yeah, we start tapping and whisper our heartsongs just loud enough that they can hear us, but not complain of our bad singing. The Amigos that we were paired with, help out our singing by doing back up. We then watch and see what happens. Good luck to you all" Gloria said. Rinaldo followed her.

"Same. Good luck" Seymour said, Raul and Lombardo right behind him.

"Thanks. Good luck as well" Violet said, moving away with Nestor.

"Well Fluffy. You ready" Ramon asked. He and I were paired. I told Ramon what my heartsong was and how to sing it. I whispered it to him, of course, and the others did the same with the Adelies they were paired with. They would then follow there designated Emperor buddies around and sing there heartsongs, while Gloria, Violet, Seymour, and I tapped the beats to our song..

"Yes. I'm ready" I said.

"Well then, let's go" he said.

We both headed off into the middle of the group.

* * *

><p><span>Violet's POV<span>

I was paired up with Nestor. He walked beside me or behind me and sang the song I had in my heart. I tapped along to the beat so he would have a better understanding of how the song went. I tapped along to it as I went pass a few of the males. Some of them looked at me weird as I tapped along to the beat and showed off some of my dance move while Nestor sang my heartsong. I whispered a few of the words.

_"A place to crash, I got you. No need to ask, I got you. Come and pick you up if I have too. What's weird about it, is we're right at the end, and mad about it. Just figured it out in my head. I'm proud to say, I got you"_ Nestor sang for me. I whispered the words as loud as I could, trying not to make a horrible, screeching noise. It actually sounded kinda nice, to sing a bit. I twirled, leaped, spin, and tapped while we both tried to find a match.

The males either ignored, gave mean or weird looks, lifted there beaks high as they walked away, or stared a bit at us. I think a few times I heard mean words being said about me. I think one male say to his girl "Poor Violet. She's so desperate for love she has another singing for her." His words stabbed me in the heart, but still I pressed on.

A few more tries later and I began to feel out of luck. I stopped in the middle for a little bit. Nestor stopped singing and gently grasped my flipper. "Its okay senorita. You tried your best. Maybe next time" he said. I smiled sadly at him. "Yeah, maybe" I said. We were about to step out of the group when I heard Mumble's heartsong being sung by Ramon.

We turned to see Mumble tapping and whispering his heartsong while Ramon sang the song out loud.

_"Looking back on when I was a nappy headed boy. Then my only worry, was for penguins, what would be my joy? Even though we sometimes, would not get a thing. We we're always happy for the joy the day would bring. Oh, I wish those days could come back once more, I wish those days could come back once more, cause I love them so. Do, doo, do, do"_ Ramon sang and Mumble whisper-sang.

I felt something swell up in my chest. I felt the vibrations Mumble's feet were tapping, even though I was several feet away from him. I felt like his words could match mine. But I needed to see first if my heartsong matched his. I had to go over there.

"Hey Nestor, do you think you could sing just one more time? I think I want to try it once more" I asked him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure thing senorita. Extra turn, just for you" he said. I smiled back and began tapping towards Mumble. This time I had an extra spring in my step.

* * *

><p><span>Mumble's POV<span>

So far no one had responded to the song Ramon and I were singing. Everyone just gave us weird or disgusted looks at us. I think it was about time we called quits.

Then I felt vibrations under my feet, but they weren't from me. I also heard someone whisper-singing to me. I looked over to see Violet and Nestor coming over to us. Violet was singing softly and twirling around while tapping. Nestor was right behind her, singing her heartsong for all the world to hear it.

_"Ain't falling a part, or bitter. Let's be better than that and remember"_ Violet sang softly.

_"Why did those days, just had to go, cause I love them so"_ I whispered back, while tapping to her.

She looked up shocked, but then her beak melted into a wide grin. Her violet eyes, her namesake eyes, glistened and sparkled in the sunlight. She was really, really beautiful. Nestor and Ramon joined voices and began to sing background as Violet and I joined songs together. A few penguins looked at us as we began to sing softly to one another and tap to the beat.

_"The cooling outdoors when you're all alone. We'll keep on surviving. No drama, no need for a show. I just wanna say, I wish those days could come back once more. I wish those days, could not have to go. I wish those days could not have to crash, cause when you need a place to run, for better or worse"_ we sang, our voices actually growing louder, but not hurtful to anyone listening.

Violet twirled and tapped around me as I copied the way she danced. She copied my tap moves and soon we were dancing and singing in a circle, moving the same way the other was. Ramon and Nestor echoed parts of our song and provided the sweet, flowing melody to our song.

It truly felt like our heartsongs were meant to be.

_"__What's weird about it, is we're right at the end, and mad about it. Just figured it out in my head. __I wish, oh how I wish, that I'm proud to say, that have, that I got you"_ we sang the last part together. Several penguins were placed around us in the shape of a heart. Our eyes locked on to each others as we came closer. Our beaks finally came together in a kiss. It was so sweet.

Ramon awed in the background, until Nestor slapped him and told him to shut up. The other penguins who watched us looked at us with awe.

"I love you Violet" I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Mumble" she whispered back.

We had finally found the other half of ourselves.

* * *

><p><span>Gloria's POV<span>

I was still searching for my matching heartsong. I had Rinaldo right behind me, still in view, singing my heartsong for me while I danced and listened for my matching song. So far no such luck.

As for not such luck, I wasn't paying very good attention of where I was walking. Guess who I just bumped into. Only the most prissy, popular penguin ever. That's right, I just bumped into Krista. And she wasn't to happy about it either.

"Hey, I'm walking here" she yelled at me.

"Sorry, please excuse me" I quickly said.

"Why don't you watch where your going you freak" Krista continued.

"I said I was sorry, Krista" I said.

"Hey chicas, let have no drama here" Rinaldo said, coming up between us.

"Hey little penguin. You have no real height in this mating season, so why don't you head back to your own tiny penguin nation" Krista said snobbishly.

"No real height? I'll have you know senorita that I am actually tall for my species. And the lady said she was sorry, so lets just forget this incident ever happened" Rinaldo said.

"Oh but we aren't done with this conversation. And why are you even here? Is Gloria too sad that she doesn't have a heartsong that she has to rely on others to sing it for her" Krista said, pursing her beak together in an sarcastic attempt to show pity.

"No, in fact, the senorita here has a very nice heartsong indeed. She told me it and asked me to sing it so that she may have her turn in the heartsong season" Rinaldo explained. I am touched by him standing up for me.

"Oh really, then lets hear it then. From the beak of the reject freak" Krista rhymed. How I hate it when she does it.

"Go ahead senorita Gloria. Show this one your exquisite heartsong" Rinaldo urges me. I swallow and take a deep breath before singing softly.

_"Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of those who need more..."_ I whisper softly.

"What's that? I can't hear you. Please sing louder" Krista mocks, holding a flipper up to the side of her head.

_"Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of those who need more than they.."_ I try again, whisper-singing a bit louder.

"What? Still can't hear you. Sing louder" Krista mockingly ordered. I refused. I clamped my beak shut and looked down.

"Humph, that's what I thought. You're nothing but an ugly, stupid, reject who no one likes and no one will live. You're nothing but a heartsong-less freak" Krista said, poking me with her flipper every time she said something mean to me. She finally used both of her flippers and pushed me off my feet to the snow below. Rinaldo quickly moves out of the way, less be smashed by me. I hit the ice and snow with a loud 'oomph'. It didn't really hurt. Krista's words were really more painful then this.

"Hey, what's going on" a voice asks. I turn my head, still on the ground, to see Seymour coming up to Krista and me. Lombardo and Raul are on either side of him.

"I repeat, what's going on Krista" Seymour asked, his voice trembling with rage.

"Oh we're just talking. Having a little chat" Krista lies through her beak.

"It more looks like it that the prissy queen decided to bully another girl" Seymour says, helping me back onto my feet.

"Oh what would you know. Reject freak girl just got in the way and she wouldn't move out of the way so I made her" Krista said.

"I said I was sorry like twice now, Krista. Let it go" I replied.

"Why should I? You're the one that has shamed our nation. You should have never hatched. You're just a..a..an abomination that just will not quit" Krista insulted. A gasp went through the penguins that have stopped and looked at us. I feel lower then everyone here right now. Seymour comes up from behind and turns me around with his flippers. He places them on my shoulders.

"Don't listen to her, Gloria. You are not an abomination. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and no one can tell you that you are any less than that._ It's makes me wonder how you keep from going under_" Seymour rapped. I blush as he raps for me.

_"Don't push her cause she's close to the edge. She's trying not to loss her head"_ Seymour raps, his feet tap ever so quickly. I then feel my song coming up to my throat and to my feet.

_"Its just a wonder how she keeps from going under"_ Seymour raps.

_"Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of those who need more than they get. Daylight deals a bad hand to a penguin who has laid to many bets" _I sang, my words coming out so that all can here, but not to loud to cause discomfort. Seymour smiles and then starts dancing towards me. He beat boxes and taps to the beat of my song. The Amigos start singing too and the penguins in the background start singing too. Mumble, Violet, with the two other Amigos, come up and begin to tap to the beat to, cheering us on.

Seymour and I begin dancing together while I sing softly. _"The mirror stares in you in the face and says baby uh, uh, it don't work. You say your prayers though you don't care._ _You dance and shake the part. Dance"_ I said, breathing hard. I look at Seymour. I then realize something, he finished my heartsong. He's my one true love.

_"Boogie wonderland, aah, aah, dance. Boogie wonderland"_ I sing, but the other penguins sing the most part. Seymour and I begin dancing, and pretty soon the others join in.

"_Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of men who need more than they get. Daylight deals a bad hand to a women who has laid to many bets" _the crowd sing for me. The four of us begins dancing together, the Amigos dancing between our feet.

_ "__The mirror stares in you in the face and says baby uh, uh, it don't work. You say your prayers though you don't care._ _You dance and shake the part. Dance. Mambo"_ the crowd sings. Mumble, Violet, Seymour and I pose at the front of the pack, then begin tapping once more.

_"Boogie Wonderland"_ the crowd sings.

_"Check it out, check it out. Yo soy Raul. El penguino mas cool. Latino por su puesto, si por cierto espanol. My brothers, que, loco me llaman una senorita me ciende como flama, la fiesta. La baila, la baila, muchachita mi corazon, tiena dynamita. Boom, exacto. Te como en el tacto. Que mami, se tu papi penguino. Buyika, buyika. Mambo"_ Raul rapped, the other amigos singing at the end.

_"All the love in the world can't be gone, mambo! All the need to be loved can't be wrong, mambo. Oh the heart won't stop playing, with everyone saying, Boogie Wonderland! Wonderland_" everyone sang. The heartsong had become an entire dance choreographed with singing. everyone joined in. Well, almost everyone. The Elders were looking onto the sight with disdain.

"Disgraceful" one said. "Who do they think there are" another said. One Elder smacked another Elder who was swaying to the beat. "Where is Noah? This is getting out of hand" one asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, all of our parents are on the edge of the colony, away from the others. They have been very worried for us since we never came back yesterday.<p>

"Hey, Memphis, Maurice, John, DJ. Its your kids in the group" a male penguin says.

"Mumble" Norma Jean and Memphis asked.

"Gloria" Maurice said hopefully.

"Looks like something's going on over there. Let's go check it out" John suggested.

* * *

><p><span>Mumble's POV<span>

I was so happy right now. First I find out Violet is my soul mate and she loves me back. Second, Seymour is Gloria's soul mate and we are now dancing and singing to her heartsong.

We move to the center of the penguin colony. We are now showing the other adult penguins our moves.

"Uh, uh, Mambo! Whoo" I yell.

"Whoo hoo, Mambo" Gloria, Seymour, and Violet yell back. They want me to dance now.

I begin by tapping a simple pattern. The others copy me. I then try a slightly harder pattern. Again I hear it being relayed back perfectly. Time for a really hard one. I tap my feet in a very complex pattern and they move really fast on the ice. I finish with a single tap. That is what the crowd relays back. We began to freestyle dancing an having loads of fun to.

"Behold Noah, look! This was an omen from the start and now we have this uprising" an Elder said to Noah.

"Stop! Stop! Stop this unruly nonsense! Stop it right now! A little self control, if you please! You bring this disorder, this aberration, to the very heart of our community! Have you've lost your minds" Noah yelled, from on top of the ice structure.

"We're just having fun." "Yeah, harmless fun" the graduates answered.

"_Harmless?_ It is the kind of backsliding that has brought this scarcity upon us" Noah asked.

"Excuse me, smiley. Can you speak plain penguin, please" Ramon asked.

"He thinks the food shortage has something to do with me" I replied. they were blaming me for the scarcity of the fish.

"Do you not understand that we can only survive here when we are in harmony? When you and your foreign friends lead us into your easy ways you offend the Great Guin. You invite him to withhold his bounty" Noah accused.

"He rules the seasons." "He can giveth and taketh away" the Elders said.

"Wait a minute. Happy feet can't cause a famine" I retorted.

"If thy kind of pagan display did not cause it, then what did" Noah asked.

"I think it comes from the outside. Way beyond the ice. there are things out there, things we don't understand" I say.

"Mysteries" "Mind-boggling mysteries" "Mystic beings." "Yeah, aliens" the Amigos explained.

"There mad" an Elder said.

"No aliens. I hear they're smart" I try again.

"He's insane" another Elder exclaimed.

"They drive us to madness with there feet" Krista says, coming up to us. When did she get here?

"No, they might be smarter then all of us. Who knows" I say.

"He drove the fish away, now he's ranting this rubbish" an Elder said.

"Hey, let me tell something to you-" Ramon started at an elder.

"Don't touch me, you filthy vermin" the Elder answered, hitting Ramon with his flipper.

"Hey watch it" Ramon said.

"And so it follows. Dissent leads to division and division leads us to doom. You, Mumble Happy Feet, and your friends, must go" Noah ordered, coming up to us.

"Don't you take one step sweetheart" my mom said, coming up to us. "You have as much as right to be here as any of these daffy old fools" Ma said, eliciting gasps from everyone else.

"Yeah. Same for our kids" Michelle, Kathleen, and Teresa say, defending my friends and mate.

"Norma Jean. I'll handle this" Pa said.

"Its going to be okay, Michelle" Maurice said.

"Pa" I asked.

"Dad" Gloria, Violet, and Seymour asked.

"Mumble, you Gloria, Seymour, and Violet must renounce your so called friends. You're peculiar thoughts and your strange ways" Pa says. We were all horrified at what he was saying.

"Memphis" Ma scolded.

"If we are devout, sincere in our praise, the fish will return" John finished.

"John" Kathleen said, shocked at what she was hearing.

"But Pa" I started.

"Listen boy, me and the others were backsliders of ourselves. We we're careless and now we're paying the price" Pa continued.

"What's this got to do with Mumble" Ma asks.

"Yeah, what about our kids" Teresa asks.

"It's why the way they are" Pa replies.

"But there's nothing wrong with them, you hear me" Ma said angrily.

"Face it Norma Jean. Our kid's all messed up" Pa said.

"How can you say that" Ma screamed at Pa.

"Cause when they were just eggs, we dropped them" Pa yelled. All the colony gasped in horror.

"Memphis" Ma gasped. Gloria, Seymour, Violet, and I adverted our eyes to our feet.

Our dad's look away from our mom's in shame. Ma looks at me and walks over. "My poor sweetheart" Kathleen says to Violet. "Oh my poor little Mumble" Ma says to me, putting out her flipper and touching my face with it.

"But Ma, I'm perfectly fine" I reply.

"Yeah, we all are" Seymour said, his normally confident voice a bit toned down with sadness.

"No. No you're not boy. For all our sake, you must stop this freakishness with the feet" Pa said.

"You're fathers speak wisely. Heed there suffering hearts and repent" Noah said to us.

"But, it just doesn't make any sense" I reply to Noah.

"Then your arrogance leaves us no choice" Noah said, raising a flipper to exile us.

"Wait" Pa said, holding up his flipper to hold Noah's exile back.

"Please son. You and your friends can do this. Its not so hard" Pa pleaded with me. I looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't ask us to change pa, because we can't" I replied for my group.

"And that my brethren, is the end of it. Begone" Noah said to all four of us. We started to head out of the colony.

"Mumble" Ma tried to say.

"No, Ma, its okay, its okay" I said. I then walk up to Noah.

"Let me tell something to you. When we find out what's happened to the fish, we'll be back" I said. Ramon barked and pretended to bite Noah.

The Amigos, Seymour, Violet, Gloria, and I headed towards the exit of Emperor land. The Amigos trailed behind us. Krista stayed to the sides. She gave us an evil smile.

_"My folks were always putting them down. Down, down, down"_ the Amigos sang. _"They said they came from the wrong side of down, they came from the wrong side of town. They told me they were bad, so bad. But I know they were sad, so sad. I'll never forget them, the leaders of the pack"_ they finished.

"We sing to the hearts of our true friends. You are a nation of peeny-weeny, piffling, piccolini, piddly-diddly, pouf" Ramon said. He spitted and kicked up snow at them.

"Together we prevail" Noah said.

"In the wisdom's we trust" the colony recited.

"We trust" our dads said. Our moms looked at them with sad expression, then turned to our disappearing forms in the distance.

_"Look out, look out! Look out, Look out"_ the Amigos sang, wailing the last part.

We were now on our own.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew done! Took two days worth of nonstop work, but it is now done. This scene in the movie is always the saddest part to me. It starts out happy with the music and everything and then it ends with Mumble being exiled. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the Mumble X Violet and the Seymour X Gloria action in this chapter. Thank you all the various videos and websites that aided me in writing this chapter and getting all the scenes and dialogue all right. Thank you especially to all who reviewedfaves/followed or liked this story and to Skyler the Elf Owl who graciously answered all my questions and helped me write this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	5. Chapter 5 Going into the World

**Chapter 5. ****_Going into the world._**

**So the synopsis of the last chapter: Mumble, Gloria, Seymour, and Violet meet the Amigos and after causing an avalanche, discover proof of aliens coming to there land. The group goes to see Lovelace to ask him about the aliens, but they don't get straight answers so the head back to Emperor land for the mating season. After trying out there tapping heartsongs at the mating season, Mumble and Violet realize that they were made for each other. Krista insults and bullies Gloria until Seymour comes to her rescue, also finding out that they are soul mates. After leading the entire class graduates into song and dance they are confronted by the Elders. The dads confess that they dropped there eggs and Noah exiles them all from Emperor land. But the group promises they will return once they find out what's been happening to the fish.**

**Now what will happen to our heroes now that they have been exiled and know of the aliens? Read to find out!**

* * *

><p><em>Exiled from their homeland, our heroes and there friends set out to lands unknown, in hopes of finding the aliens and bringing back the fish in order to save there home from starvation.<em>

* * *

><p>The weather had quickly changed from a bright, sunny day to dark clouds casting grey overhead. Nine penguins, five Adelies and four Emperors walked slowly away on the ice. A chunk of the stuff laid on the surface was being kicked between the nine's feet. The Emperor's expressions were saddened by what had transpired that day. the four had just been exiled from there homeland and found out the reason why they couldn't sing was because there fathers had dropped them all in the snow as eggs.<p>

"Don't worry tall guys. My father also called me a pitiful loser. Look how I turned out" Ramon said.

"You're not helping Ramon" Rinaldo says.

"They gonna be okay. All they gotta do is find out what happened to the fish" Lombardo quipped, kicking the ice chunk towards Raul.

"How they gonna do that" Ramon asked, getting hold of the ice kicked from Raul to him.

"They think of something" Raul replies. The ice gets kicked to Mumble who just holds it under his foot. He then perks his head up.

"The aliens" he says.

"What" everyone else asks.

"I gonna talk to the aliens" Mumble says, picking up his pace.

"How you gonna find the aliens" Raul asks.

"Yeah, its not like we know where they are" Gloria says bitterly, still upset at her father's confession. Seymour reaches and a touches his soul mate's flipper.

"Lovelace" Mumble just replied with out turning back or changing his pace. His friends ran to keep up with him.

"He don't like you. He don't like all of you at all" Ramon says.

"N'uh uh. No he does not" Nestor agrees.

"That's okay. We'll just appeal to his better nature" Mumble replies again.

"How you gonna do that" Ramon asks.

"Cruel and unusual punishment" Raul asks.

"Unimaginable torture" Lombardo suggests.

"Imaginable torture" Nestor tries.

"You guys' singing" Raul asks.

"No" all the Amigos say all at once.

_"Can anybody find me.."_ Raul screechy mimics the Emperors' singing voices.

"You're cracking the ice" Lombardo pretends.

"Avalanche" Nestor yells sarcastically. All the Amigos laugh.

"Yes okay. Thank you" Mumble, Violet, Gloria, and Seymour say apathetically.

* * *

><p><span>Lovelace's place<span>

Mumble's POV

We head back to the same spot we met Lovelace in Adelie land. We travel up the snowy ground and see that Lovelace's mound of love stones has been covered in a layer of snow from the overnight snowstorm. We go in front of it and call his name.

"Lovelace! You there" I call. No answer responds back. We then decide not to wait and so we climb over the mound of snow-covered love stones and try to see if we can find Lovelace.

We see Lovelace there. standing very still. He doesn't seem to sense that we have entered into his domain.

"Lovelace. Lovelace! Is this a bad time? I know we don't have an appointment, but just one question and we want a straight answer. Where can we find the mystic beings" I ask. We are slightly freaked out by his strange behavior. Lovelace shudders before he turns to us, his eyes staring straight out towards us. He makes several unintelligible noises as he saunters over towards us. He appears to be having trouble breathing. The Amigos freak out as he comes near to us.

"Boy, he's possessed" Ramon screams.

"It's a seizure, it's a seizure" Raul yells.

"Open his beak" Lombardo orders.

"Grab his tongue" Nestor yells.

"He's choking! The thing around his neck, its too tight" I exclaim.

"Well why didn't you say so" Raul asks.

"Together, on three. Three" Ramon says. Each of the Amigos grab a loop on the thing around his neck and pulls hard. Lovelace screeches and only chokes more.

"Stop! Listen! No, Amigos, Amigos! Stop" Gloria, Seymour, Violet, and I yell for the Amigos to stop what there doing.

"What" they asks, as they stop pulling for a second.

"You're hurting him" Violet says. The Amigos immediately let go. Lovelace topples over on a bench of ice and slide down on his back, looking up dazed at all of us.

"Any better" Nestor asks.

"Lovelace, how did you that thing around your neck" I ask.

"It was bestowed on him-" "-by mystic beings" the Amigos say. Lovelace just shakes his head no.

"They didn't bestow it-" "-No" the Amigos ask, looking at Lovelace.

"Oh come on. He don't know what he's saying" Seymour says. Lovelace then begins to move his flippers and feet in a paddling motion.

"You were swimming and it just got caught around your neck" I translate the movement. Lovelace grunts and nods.

"Oh no way. He's the guru" Nestor debates.

"Lovelace, did you ever actually meet a mystic being? Officially" I ask. Lovelace remains motionless for a moment, the closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"No" all the Amigos say.

"I knew it! Its all a lie" Raul says.

"But this belongs to someone, and if we could find them, I bet they could help you take it off" I say.

"Show us where you found them. I'm sure they could help us. You and us both" Gloria says. Lovelace get up to his feet and begins to acts out where he found it.

"Um, two words, three syllables" Gloria says.

"What is it?" "Your dying?" "No, no, wait. "Past, past, your past life." "You're passing gas" the Amigos guess. Lovelace nods at some of the guesses and shakes his head at others.

"Now he thinks he's an Elephant seal" Nestor says, noticing Lovelace mimicking an Elephant seal's proboscis and making the sounds the seal makes.

"No, no, no. Go over the mountains" Ramon guesses.

"Go over the mountains" Lombardo says.

"Through the land of the Elephant seals" Rinaldo says.

"Beyond the land of the Elephant seals" I translate.

"Beyond the land of the Elephant seals" the Amigos cheer.

We begin to head out on our journey, helping Lovelace along.

* * *

><p>They set out towards the piece of land where the Elephant seals reside.<p>

They reach and then go through some steep cliff-ed mountains, balancing all the way, and towards the rocky beach where the elephant seals reside. finally, just one cliff separates them from getting to the elephant seal residence. Mumble jumps down from it and slides down the snowy slop, soon followed by his companions. Ramon is the last one to jump off, because of his fear of heights. He talks to himself before tricking himself into falling off. He falls off and joins the others, sliding down the slope before stopping before some Elephant seals.

Raul then looks up and says to Mumble "Hey fluffy, we right behind you. Just one question, these elephant seals, they're not penguin eaters right?"

"I don't know. I believe they're herbivores" Mumble replies, still moving towards the beach with the others.

"Herbi-what" Raul asks.

"You know, uh, kelp-suckers" Ramon answers. Suddenly an enormous elephant seals rears up and looks at the penguins. The nine back away from the sheer ferocity and size of the largest seal in the world. Except maybe a walrus, probably.

"You blokes better be lost, cause trespassing's a crime" the seal says in a deep and scary voice. Mumble and Seymour are the only two of the group to come back up to the seal.

"We're just passing through" Mumbler explains.

"Yeah, just breezing on by" Seymour says, starting to move past the seal. Another one appears next to him, but the group can still get past him.

"Yeah we with him" Lombardo says as he scoots past them.

The first seal says "You wouldn't be heading towards the distant hills.."

"...and into the blizzard country" the other one finishes.

"If it's the only way to the forbidden shore, yea" Mumble replies.

"Crikey" another seal comments.

"You night come face to face with an annihilator" the first seal says.

"An alien annihilator" Violet asks.

"Too right. Cut you up as soon as they look at you" he replies.

"Waster every living thing in there path" the second adds.

"Could they be annihilating the fish" Seymour wonders out loud.

"Every living thing" the first says.

"Merciless, mate. Merciless" the second says.

"Even if your a whopping great whale.."

"...they drag your sorry carcass to shore..."

"...dice you up, melt you down, and turn you into fun food."

"One day your a big, old whale.."

"..next minute.."

"..fun food" the seals finish explaining. One releases a spray of spit-mixed snot to emphasis "fun food". It's disgusting.

"Someone's got to stop them" Mumble says.

"Oh yeah? What's going to be your approach" the first asks.

"If I could just talk to them" Mumble explains.

"Get close enough to speak to them" Seymour says.

"Appeal to there better nature" Gloria adds.

"Beauty" Nestor says.

"Huh, when that little crafty trick pays off, you be sure to let us know, won't you" the seal says.

"All right Lovelace. Let's go" Violet says, helping him along as we head through Elephant Seal land and off to the Forbidden shore.

"See you Lovelace" the first says as we walk on by.

"Your funeral mate" the other one calls.

The snow has begin to fall down from the sky, the first signs of a blizzard forming.

* * *

><p>The cold and harsh Antarctic winds are so strong we have to huddle together to keep from being blown down. The Emperors move in back to help the Adelies move forward. The winds blow snow across the ground, making it appear from away like the wind has created giant waterfalls composed entirely of snow. The sunlight hours are dwindling due to the time of the blizzard season approaching. The sun glows pale yellow at the edge of the horizon as the penguins move across the barren landscape.<p>

The nine finally reach a cave in the mountains where they can take shelter until the blizzard passes. For now they will take refuge there for the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning and the blizzard has cleared out. The blue ice tunnel has several mounds of snow piled up. faint beams of sunlight shin through the blue ice, turning the inside into a swirling sky-blue and cerulean world.<p>

A mound nearby explodes, revealing a penguin head to the world. Several more around it explode, revealing more buried penguins. the Amigos jump out of there snow piles and shake off the snowflakes off there feathers. Mumble and Violet, along with Gloria and Seymour, are in separate snow piles together, and then they begin to stretch and shudders off the snow. Mumble looks at Violet sweetly and she smiles back. Seymour and Gloria are doing the same thing.

"How'd you sleep, Violet" Mumble asks, nuzzling his soul mate. Violet giggles and does the same.

"Fine, and its even better now that your here with me" she replied.

"Hey, wait a minute all you lovebirds. Where'd Lovelace go" Ramon asks, breaking up the moments with the couples. The two pairs immediately move away and begin scanning around for the Macaroni penguin with the thing around his neck.

"Where Lovelace go" Ramon asked again.

"Sometimes a brave penguin will just slip away to die" Rinaldo said.

"Do you think he went to a happy place" Raul asks.

"Probably" Nestor said.

"No, no. I think he went this way" Seymour says. They then notice tracks heading outside the tunnel, showing that Lovelace might have gotten up and moved away while the rest were asleep. they begin to follow the trail outside.

"C'mon let's go. Lovelace! Oh, Lovelace, where are you" everyone calls out to the missing penguin. The place they are currently in right now doesn't very look to welcoming. There is a small beach created by ice that leads directly into the deep water. A strange, rusty object floats on top of the water. A fog has spread out in the distance and over the water creating a rather frightening scene,

"Hello? I anyone there" violet called out.

"Don't shout senorita. Somebody might here you" Rinaldo said. Violet looked annoyed at him.

"That's kinda the point" she replied. Rinaldo is about to reply when they hear coughing and wheezing somewhere near the bay. The nine rush out to see what it is. Mumble and the amigos head out onto an ice floes on the verge of breaking off that has the weird rust-colored object on it. Seymour and the girls stay a few feet behind them, cautiously. The six up ahead then spot a lone, Macaroni penguin laying on his back, choking on the thing strangling him around his neck.

"There he is" Ramon yells.

"Lovelace" the others cry out. Seymour, Gloria, and Violet sigh with relief. The six up ahead scramble around the lying down penguin, asking if he is alright.

"Lovelace, Lovelace! Are you okay. Come on man, hang in there buddy" they try to reassure.

"What is it? What is, huh? Hey look" Raul says and points out to the water. They look to see more of the thing that was around Lovelace's neck and other stuff just floating on the water, doing nothing.

"Hey, there's one for everyone" Nestor says.

"Why would they leave this stuff all behind" Ramon asks.

"I don't know" Seymour calls. A sudden noise comes up from another rust-colored object further out in the water. The sudden sound startle the penguins.

"Hey" Mumble says.

"Tell them we come in peace" Lombardo suggests.

"We come in peace" Raul says. Lovelace then begins to wave his flippers wildly and rocks his body back and forth. They gather around him to see what's wrong with him.

"Lovelace? Lovelace! C'mon buddy. Just hang in there buddy" they all say at once, but become quiet as a shadow appears overhead. They all turn to see the white belly of a killer whale, swimming straight up in the water.

"Oh, that not good" Ramon says.

"Okay, just stay calm, Stay calm" Lombardo says.

"Oh, that not good" Ramon repeats.

"Okay, don't stay calm" Lombardo says.

"Panic" Ramon yells, trying with the others to get away from the edge. The orca topples and just as it falls back into the water, another one pops out, breaking the ice floes' connection with the land.

"Mumble" Violet screams, running off to try and get on the ice floe, but she is held back by Seymour who says "Violet no! You'll never make it!"

The orca whales then both submerge and let out water through there blowholes as the push the ice floe with there noses, causing the ice floe and its passenger to spin in a circle.

"There making us appe-teasers" Nestor says.

"There appe-teasing us" Raul says, eliciting a scared laugh from the rest of the amigos.

"Heh, we're all gonna die" Raul says again. A killer whale then tries to leap up onto and topple the ice floe. The Amigos and Mumble back away from the edge the whale is on.

"Whatever you do, stay out of the water" Mumble orders. The floe starts to topple, forcing the penguins to climb up the side off the floe.

"Stay out off the water! Don't go in the water! Lovelace, don't go in the water" the Amigos yell. Lovelace, however, cannot get up on when he is choking and the thing around his neck gets caught on the weird thing as it topples over into the water as the ice floe tips, pulling Lovelace with it. The others climb and hop up the now new top of the ice floe until they are back where they started from. Except now Lovelace's talisman is caught on the weird object, holding him up above the rest.

"Lovelace, hang in there" the amigos yell. A killer whale then spots Lovelace dangling from up above and decides to submerge and try to use there tongue to knock Lovelace off into the water.

"Get you dirty tongue off him" Mumble yells at the orca. The orca doesn't pay any attention to Mumble's yelling and succeeds at knocking Lovelace off the weird object, along with the object that made the strange noise earlier connected to his neck piece, into the water. Knowing Lovelace can't swim while the objects are pulling him down in the orca infested waters., Mumble dives in after Lovelace, just as the killer whales begin to dive.

Violet screams again "Mumble" and tries to dive into the water to help her mate. This time both Seymour and Gloria hold her back restraining her from being put in danger along with the others to.

Mumble dived as quickly as he could to catch up to Lovelace. He did and tried to hold up the object pulling Lovelace down. The object is to heavy and it begins to pull Mumble down as well. When suddenly, a killer whale bit down on the chain from the object and began puling it up to the surface, along with Lovelace and Mumble. They explode out of the water and the killer whale then begins to shake them like a terrier shaking a rat caught in his mouth. Mumble gets sent flying one direction, while Lovelace and the object gets sent in the other one, soon getting caught in the mouth of the second orca.

"They playing birdminton" Nestor asks.

"No, its a show! Dinner and a show" Raul says.

Mumble appears out of the water and he begins swimming towards the orca with Lovelace. The other orca then swims out from underneath Mumble, hitting his under with his tail and sending Mumble flying over Lovelace and the orca, who throws Lovelace away from Mumble.

"Lovelace" Mumble yells as Lovelace goes spinning in the air with the chain. Then, something great happened. The chain connected to Lovelace's neck broke off the talisman. Lovelace was free and could breath again! Sadly, he went flying back into the hungry jaws of an orca.

And for Mumble, he was placed in the mouth of an orca who then proceeded to throw him up in the air and giving him a great smack with his tail, sending him high into the air. The other orca had the same exact idea and so Lovelace went flying up too.

"Lovelace! Reach out" Mumble yelled to him as they went flying straight ahead to each other. Lovelace noticed Mumble and reached out to him as they collided. They spiraled down with each other locked together with there flippers.

Thank you, my brother. Thank you" Lovelace thanked profoundly. The two killer whales leaped out of the water, intending to eat the two, but didn't see each other coming and so they rammed right into each other, missing the two penguins. One of the killer whale's tails hit the ice floe, sending the amigos into the water. They all sped through it as one killer whale chased the through it, but all of them leaped onto land, thus escaping him.

Meanwhile Lovelace and Mumble were speeding through the water to shore, trying to escape the other killer whale. All while Lovelace was saying to Mumble "Oh my beautiful brother. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

They leaped onto the other killer whale's tail, sending up onto shore just as the other killer whale leaped after them, but could not continue after them. The Amigos, Seymour, Gloria, and Violet clamored around them, trying to check to see if they were alright. Mumble and Lovelace were fine and then Lovelace stood up and turned to the beached killer whales.

"Enough! It's a bad day for you! You dealing with Lovelace now! And my man, Mumble" Lovelace yelled at the orcas. After taking a good look at both of them they realized that both orcas were littered in pink scars from there heads to there fins and tail. But right now, Lovelace was to turned on to care, so he just kept telling them off.

"You tell them, Lovelace" Rinaldo cheered.

"Be gone demon fish! Adios! Ansomoa! That's right! You hightail it back to your mamas" Lovelace yelled.

"How'd he do that" Ramon asked as they watched the killer whales retreat back into the water.

"Don't make me come in the water. I'll come after your sons and daughters. I'm gonna give you the bad eye" Lovelace said, but soon stopped as he felt rumbling under the ice.

The ten turned to see a giant ship breaking through the ice and was heading straight towards them. They quickly moved to the side to allow it to pass and to avoid be crushed by its gargantuan size.

* * *

><p><span>On the icebergs on the Antarctic Ocean<span>

The ten scrambled up the side of an extremely tall ice berg, towering among the rest. They had all headed there after the ship had passed them. The climbed up to the top and looked at the wide view in front of them. In the distance lay an entire fleet of the ships that they had encountered one.

"A whole bunch of them" Lombardo breaths out.

"They gonna rule the world" Raul says.

"It's gotta be them" Mumble says.

"If it is them, I don't want to know about it" Ramon says.

"They don't even know we exist" Mumble says.

"Let me tell something to you. This is the end of the road. Its over" Ramon says, looking Mumble in the eyes.

"You did every thing penguinly possible" he continues.

"You guys found the aliens" Rinaldo says.

"We gonna testify to that" Lombardo adds.

"We'll tell your whole laughing-boy nation that they were dead wrong about you guys" Nestor says.

"Now, let's all go back home. Right now" Ramon says.

"Right on" Lovelace adds.

The four Emperor penguins didn't move a muscle as the six smaller ones started heading down gain. They were staring out on the horizon, right out to here the aliens were, beginning to become hidden by the fog on the waters rolling in. They gazed at it for a few moments before looking at each other, knowingly. They knew what the others were thinking and what they had to do.

"Could we ask a favor of you guys" Mumble asked the six other penguins.

"Sure", "Yes" the amigos and Lovelace replied.

"What kind of favor" Ramon asked.

"Could you please check in on our parents" Gloria asks.

"What" the six asked.

"And our moms" Seymour adds.

"What" the six ask again.

"And if you see our pa's, tell them we tried" Mumble finishes sadly.

"Okay, what you guys talking about" Ramon asks. The four emperors feet begin to tap rapidly in place.

"We're going to stop them taking our fish" Mumble replies.

"How are you going to do that, guys" Rinaldo asks.

The four emperors say nothing. They just turned around from there friends, leaped up into the air, and dive down from the ice berg's edge.

"Adios amigos" they yelled, as they dove straight down through the air in a diamond-shaped formation.

"Amigos! They did it" Lombardo said incredulously.

The four dove down the great scale of the ice berg/cliff's height. The wind streamed past them, ruffling there feathers. There eyes grew wide as the blue, ice floe filled ocean came closer and closer. They remained slim and slender as they dove headfirst into the ocean below, disappearing into it with a large splash. The amigos and Lovelace just stared down as there emperor friends went down under into the waters below them.

"Madre mia. You believe that" Nestor asks, still looking down to the waters below.

"How we gonna tell there mamas they brings us all this way just to kill themselves" Ramon asks.

"No, they didn't. Look!" Raul says, pointing to the waters below. Four penguins, in a diamond-shaped formation leap up and back down through the crystal blue waters, heading towards the aliens.

"Haha, they loco maniac" Rinaldo cheers with the rest.

"How tall you think those tall birds were" Ramon asks. Lovelace the gets up and moves right unto the edge.

"Who could say? Taller than anyone" he says. "Hey! It's me, Lovelace! Formerly known as "guru". I'm going to be telling you story Happy Feet, long after you all are dead and gone" he yelled to the emperors fleeing bodies.

* * *

><p>The four swim as fast as they can through the water, trying to catch up to the aliens. The huge vessels move swiftly through the water, so the four head towards the closest one to them.<p>

"Hey, hey" they yell at the aliens on the vessels, trying to get there attention, but they are either ignored or they are not seen by them.

The closest one pulls something large and round out of the water, filled inside to the brim with fish. It lifts the fish high above the water, moving them way higher than our heroes. They notice it and the four leap as high as they can out of the water and bite down on the netting holding the fish. the aliens see this, four penguins holding on with there beaks onto the net with there catch, so they get out prods and hooks, trying to knock the four back into the water. The four are rudely poked and eventually lose there grip on the net, causing the to fallback into the water below.

The four struggle through the water, trying to remain consciousness of the directions of where they are headed. Unfortunately for Mumble, he got caught in the pull of the rotor, causing his to be pulled away and be spun around in the water as the ship propelled forward. His friends swam behind him and straightened him out with there flippers.

They all stared at the fleeing aliens before heading out to where they were going, away from the land they called home and into unknown waters.

* * *

><p><em>Enraged by their indifference...they followed them long after they were gone from there sights...they ventured further than any of us had gone before...beyond all hope of return...Swept up by the great currents...they were carried endlessly across vast oceans...to worlds unknown.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 completed. Sorry if this was way late, my schedule has been killing me lately. I always have felt saddened by this scene. The are literally leaving it all behind, sacrificing everything, to save there nation. It takes real commitment to do a thing like that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**Please review/favorite/follow and stay tuned for the next chapter. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	6. Chapter 6 Madness and Rememberance

**Happy Feet: Alternative Version Chapter 6. ****_Madness and Remembrance._**

**So we're beginning to reach the end of this story so the last few chapters are going to be smaller than normal. So to recap from where we left off: Our heroes have just left Antarctica and have followed the aliens into vast seas and lands unknown. Where will they land and will they meet the aliens and tell them what they're doing to the fish?**

**Read to find out!**

* * *

><p><em>So last we saw of our heroes they left the familiar to confront the aliens to stop them taking there fish. After swimming non-stop for many days, our four penguins finally fell into exhaustion and lost all consciousness of there surroundings. We now find them passed out on a...<em>

_Skyler: Hey V, how about we let the story tell itself for a little while?_

_Veronica: Sure thing Sky! Letting the story tell itself now. By the way, nice job with past narrating on these chapters. Very professional._

_Skyler: Thanks V._

* * *

><p>Our heroes, after traveling an unbelievable distance away from there home, finally collapsed, losing all conscious of where they were and the surrounding. The four drifted onto a sandy beach, an ocean's worth away from there home. Here they lay un-moving, the energy sapped out of them.<p>

The water laps at there feet as they lay on there stomach, facing towards the shore. A human jeep then drives up on the sandy ground and its head lights shows the penguins in the sand. The jeep comes to a complete stop as the drivers get out a inspect the stranded penguins.

* * *

><p><span>In the Aquarium<span>

Mumble's POV

Bright light is all I see. I think it is my friends next to me, our feathers ruffled up as we move forward to the light. It fades to a less brighter magnitude as we see ice and blue sky with clouds up ahead. A few snowflakes float slowly down. It is weird that they stop falling up ahead. Several Chinstrap, Magellan, and Little Blue penguins stand or walk away. A Chinstrap penguin stand still, staring ahead with blank, unblinking eyes.

"Excuse me. What is this place" I ask him.

"You're in heaven, Dave. Penguin heaven" the Chinstrap said, his voice mechanical and robotic.

"Is it close to Emperor land? I ask.

"It wherever you want it to be" he replies. Me and my friend try walking away when we hit something hard and stiff. The sky, clouds, and ice ahead of us are not real, but they look real. The only thing real is the snow falling above us and the snow beneath our feet.

"Ouch" we say, startled by the abrupt stop.

"Try the water, Dave. It's really real" he says. We turn to our right to see there is in fact water. We decide a swim can't hurt. Jumping into the turquoise water all at once, we smack in again into something invisible. We shake our head to get rid of the feeling and then freeze as we see something past the invisible barrier. Two aliens.

"Hey" we call out to them.

_I heard tell, when he finally saw the aliens close up, they were just as the skua had described._

"Excuse me. Why are you taking our fish" I ask. They just look at us, not seeming to respond or anything.

_Big, ugly penguins without feathers on there fat, flabby faces._

"Why are you taking our fish? You're kinda killing us out there"I ask. The two aliens don't respond and begin to walk away from us.

"No, no wait" we call out to them. We burst out of the surface to catch up to them. What we see next shocks us. Several aliens are looking from what appear to be a platform at us.

"Oh my" we all gasp.

"Uh, Hello! Hello from Emperor Land! Good Afternoon. Why are you taking our fish? I'm sure you don't mean to, but you're causing am awful lot of grief" I say, acting as the main speaker of our group.

"Uh, Am I not making myself clear? I'm speaking plain penguin" I ask, seeing no one has responded. The aliens just stare at me, not moving or trying anything else to communicate with us.

"Penguin! Don't you understand? You're stealing our fish" we yell, our voices getting desperate now.

* * *

><p><em>Veronica: What they don't know while we understand penguin perfectly clear, the aliens couldn't make out a word they were saying. To them it was just all screeches and other loud penguin sounds.<em>

* * *

><p>The aliens start walking away from us. We try to get back there attention, but they just move away.<p>

"Please! Anyone! Talk to us! For pity sake, You're stealing our F-I-S-" we yell, but none of them turn there attention to us.

* * *

><p><em>After three days, they would lose there voices. After three months, they would all but lose their minds.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Violet's POV<span>

We stand in a group with the others in front of the magical tall rock that throws down fish. I am standing with my beak open, looking up, along with Mumble, Seymour, and.. what, what is her name again? My mind is numb and I can't remember much.

Oh good, the magic rock is throwing down fish to us below. We all catch the fish as they fall into our beaks and devour them with ecstasy, making "mm," sounds. Delicious.

_"So you found the fish baby"_ a voice says. We turn to see where it came from.

"Mom" I ask. The rest, Mumble, Seymour, and that girl turn to see our parents, Lovelace, and the Amigos here, with us.

"Ma" Mumble says, coming up with Seymour and... her.

_"Fluffy, friends. No matter what they say or do, we never stop believing in you"_ the Amigo with the brown hair says. What was his name again?

_"So, you'll be back soon"_ another amigo, I-don't-know-his-name, asks.

_"Hey, c'mon. Let them eat"_ my mom says.

_"Go ahead, Kate. Don't mind us"_ another lady penguin says. Kate? No my name is Violet, like my eyes. Right?

"But there's plenty for everyone" Mumble says from beside me.

_"It's okay sugar, we can wait."_ our parents and the other start fading away into nothingness.

"No, mom. Mom!" I yell, trying to get her and the others back.

"Wait. There's, there's lots here" I say, picking up a few of the fish in my beak and try to throw it at my vanishing family and friends' forms. The rest of us start doing to, picking up fish and throwing it at the wall. We start cramming around it.

"Hey, be careful, what's-your-face" I yell at the other female.

"Move girlie" she says back. (This is Gloria, by the way. Violet has just forgotten her name in her madness.)

"Hey! Watch it man" Seymour says at Mumble.

"Watch it yourself, whoever you are" Mumble replies back. (Mumble and Seymour have forgotten each other's names too.)

We keep repeatedly trying to bring the fish to them, but they keep falling back. We try bringing the fish in our beaks to them, but the invisible wall knocks us back.

* * *

><p><span>Mumble's POV<span>

How long? How long have I've been here? Has my friends been here as long as me? I ponder these thoughts while staring down into the water near the ground facing the wall, my face peaking out from over my chest peering right back at me.

I feel as if I'm forgetting something important to me. I feel as if I've known the other Emperors here better. Maybe we were friends at one point. I just don't know anymore. I wish I could remember, but its so hard to think.

I then pick up a small sound. A plink plink plink on the see through, invisible wall where the aliens look at us day after day. One small one looks back. It has brown feathers, brown eyes, and a pink body. It has one of its weird flippers out and is tapping the invisible wall. I turn my head slightly to the noise, but turn it back when it stops.

It then taps again, this time in a sort of beat. I ponder the arrangement of the sound. For some reason I feel as if I could interpret that beat into something else. I turn to look at the alien again. It plays the same set of taps. I then here a similar version of it coming from below. I swivel my head down, looking at me feet. Subconsciously doing so, my feet are tapping the set of taps the alien was making. I feel a new clarity in my brain coming over me, my senses becoming whole again. I begin purposely tapping my feet, seeing where it takes me. It feels good. Turning my attention to the alien again, I begin showing her my tapping ability.

The aliens smiles at me tapping as I grow more and more enthusiastic with it, jumping up and down and kicking snow away to create different beats. She giggles and then begins... running away? I watch as she runs off, leaving me just tapping the last few beats of what I felt in my head. In my heart. I feel a flow of disappointment flowing over me.

I return to my original position, looking downwards at the water, head on my chest. Then I hear footsteps growing louder. I turn my head back to se the little alien girl coming back, this time dragging a bigger alien, possibly her parent. The little alien taps on the invisible wall again in beats, telling me to start tapping again. I take a few more steps in front of me, leading to more tapping. A few more aliens start to notice me. I move over to the section of invisible wall where they can better see me and tap really fast to catch there attention. I then see my friends, Violet, Gloria and...Seymour. Yes, there all there. I gotta get them in on this.

"Hey Violet, Gloria, Seymour. Check this out" I call out to them, turning, twisting, and tapping. The lift there heads up to get a look at me, a flicker of recognize in there eyes. They begin walking over to me, there feet starting to move with mine. Violet begins to twist and sway while Gloria begins spinning around. Seymour begins to feel the beat and starts popping and locking. The aliens are cramming around to get a good look at us.

We step to the edge of the enclosure and tap dance together. I provide the loud beats and the tempo of the dance while the others join in and add there own things. Gloria twirls an jumps sassy to the beat. Violet twists and gracefully moves with elegance. Seymour starts beat-boxing and provides bass. The aliens love it and we can hear some sort of language being spoken excitedly to one another.

I know we had just said something to them. I have a feeling that something good is going to happen now.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Whew. Okay so we're heading to the last part of the movie so don't be shocked if the next one is the last chapter. I am so excited about this.<strong>

**Please review/favorite/like and Ill see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	7. Chapter 7 Return United

**_Return United._**** Chapter 7. The last chapter. (sniff.) I can't believe its the end of this story. It was only two months ago since Skyler the Elf Owl and I first collaborated together to create this story. (sniff)**

**(sniff) Ah, um, anyways, here's the recap on the last chapter: Mumble, Seymour, Gloria, and Violet found themselves placed in an aquarium by aliens after they had been washed up on a beach in Florida. After three months of confinement and almost descending into madness, the four regain there senses and put of a fantastic tap-dancing display for the aliens. Now they are going back to Emperor land. How will the others react to them coming home? Will they still be able to save**** the colony from starvation? Will they be reunited with there families? Read to find out!**

**I own nothing. The movie, Happy Feet 1&2 and all its characters belong to their respectful owners. Skyler and I only own our OC's: DJ, John, Skyler, Veronica, Violet, Cole, and Krista.**

* * *

><p><span>Mumble's POV<span>

Here we are. Back to Emperor land again. The aliens have released here and have placed these weird devices on our backs. I think it is a way to find us.

The ice arch entry way stands before us. This is where we were exiled through. Well our exile ends now. We are here to save our penguin nation and they are going to listen to what we have to say. A multitude of emperor penguins comes into view. We are in the right place.

"Hey! Hello" we call out, getting the attention of a few of the penguins. Some of them start talking among themselves.

"Aren't those the penguins with the wacky feet?" "Looks like." "What was there names?" "I though they were dead." "Apparently not."

"Everybody, everybody, listen up! We've got big news. We know whose been taking our fish" we call out.

"Yeah, and they took your brains" one male heckles.

"Its the aliens. We made contact with them. The aliens are taking our fish" I explain. My friends behind me nod.

"The lunatics have returned" one voice says.

"Someone ought to fetch Noah and the Elders" another one says. Then a voice I never wanted to hear again pipes up.

"What! What is it. Oh, its you. The freaks have returned. And by the looks of things you haven't changed a bit" Krista says, making her way up to the front. Cole is right next to her.

"Hello Krista" we all rely in monotone voices. We aren't in the least happy to see her.

"You remember Cole right" she says, pointing to the male next to her.

"Sup" he greets.

"Yes. Hello Cole" we reply.

"Why'd you freaks return. Last time I heard you guys were exiled" she replies snootily.

"We found out whose stealing the fish and we've come back to stop it once and for all, but we need all the colony to pitch in" Violet says, coming up to my side. The other penguins begin talking to each other again. Krista laugh haughtily.

"Ha, like we're going to help the freaks. What are you going to do? Tap your feet to get the fish back? As if that's going to work. You're just worthless, a disgrace to your family and this nation" Krista says. I feel rage building up inside of me at this bully. Here we have done so much to try to help out the colony while Krista just went by the book and did nothing. Violet and Seymour move to where Violet and I are.

"Hmm, well Krista, its not like you escaped leopards seals and crashing glaciers, went to unknown other lands to find out about the truth of the fish disappearance, went back here to try to tell everyone about your findings just to get exiled, crossed wild lands with scary creatures, jumped off an iceberg to find the aliens and follow them, get captured, and finally escape back here to tell everyone about the aliens to stop the fish being taken, just to save the colony. I like to see you do any better" Gloria explains, looking proud at her explanation on what we did to help the colony.

Krista and the others look stunned at this. We think we may have gotten to them.

"You should know that the aliens are big and ugly, but the things they can do are amazing" Seymour adds.

"They're coming here. We think that we may have convinced them to help us" Violet says. Krista's shocked face turns angry.

"Oh, is that so? So you now can speak to them" she asks, trying to make a rebuttal to our speech.

"Well they don't speak penguin, but they seem to respond to this" I say, demonstrating my tapping. My friends copy my movements.

"What are they doing?" "You got to be kidding me."

"I suggest we all do it. It really seems to get there attention" I say. The other penguins cringe in disgust. Krista looks appalled.

"And why would we all do that" she seethes through her beak.

"Beats me, but it works" I reply.

"Hippity hopper!" "Freaky feet" the other penguins protest.

"So you dare come back" Noah's voice calls out. We turn to see the penguin patriarch standing above us on the ice formation, looking down on us.

"They say they found the aliens and that they're the ones stealing our fish" one male speaks up.

"They say that they're coming and all we have to do is this" another says, pathetically trying to mimics our tapping.

"They're be no such things as aliens" Noah calls out. Krista then speaks up again.

"Hey, what's that thing you freaks have on you backs" she asks. "Turn around and let us see" she orders. We obediently turn, showing the others the some sort of devices the aliens put on our back. The others gasp at the sight of them.

"It's a disease" one says.

"Is that from them" Krista asks, fear evident in her voice.

"Yeah. But don't be afraid. I think its a way to find us, that's all" we try to reassure the scared flock.

"You led them here? You turned them on your own kind" Noah angrily says.

"Wait a second! You just said there's no such thing as aliens" Violet points out. Noah is taken aback by this.

"Well there's not. But if there were, only some traitorous fools would bring them here" he rebuttals.

"But they have to come! Thy're the ones taking our fish. They can do something about it" I defend my point.

"None, but the Great Guin has the power to give and take away" Noah responds.

"But the Great Guin didn't put things out of whack, man. The aliens did" Seymour says.

"Fools return this day to mock our suffering. We are starving and they want us to hippity-hop. So do we hold fast to our ways or doo we bend to fetid fantasies of the dancing fools" Noah asks.

Then something breaks through the silence after he speaks. Something beeps, echoing throughout the colony. We turn around, seeing that a circle is flashing red and making those sounds on the devices on our backs. The other penguins begin talking among themselves.

"Say, how does that feet thing go again" a male penguin asks.

"Yeah, show us, you guys" Cole says.

"What" Krista angrily says to him, turning towards him.

"If they're trying so hard to save our colony, I think its best that we give them a chance" Cole replies, looking unfazed at Krista aggressive looks. He gives a smile at us, motioning us to continue.

"Oh, its really quite easy" I say starting us off. The three behind me start following. The others start to get the beat and begin tapping as well.

"No, no! You must resist" Noah calls out.

"That's right" I say, as they begin to get with the beat and start dancing.

"Pointless nonsense" Noah shouts.

"Resist! Stand your ground" an Elder shouts.

"Stand you ground against this folly" Noah yells, but his words are felled upon deaf ears. We keep on dancing. The Elders begin to chant.

We all start dancing together, tapping loudly on the snow and ice beneath our feet. We all begin to demonstrate our special moves to add to the tapping. Seymour begins to beat-box and pump his flippers to the beat. Gloria twirls and spin, all sassy like. Violet bends and jumps to the sound. I show the other penguins how to move to the beat.

"Raise your voices brothers! Cry out in defiance of this jiggity-jog" Noah yells, as the Elders sing louder.

Seymour taps over to a class of baby penguins, next to Cole and Miss. Viola. They must be teaching them.

"Show me what you got" he calls to them. The chicks begin to tap to the beat to, some following Violet's and Gloria's moves. The tap and twirl with Gloria and another class kicks up snow and slides with Violet. "You got it" I call out to them.

"Come on. Work, work it" Seymour says to some of the adults tapping.

"Yes, yes! Call on the wisdoms! Let the world tremble! For when all others leave..." Noah says. "We remain" he and the Elders proclaim.

"Mumble!" "Gloria!" "Violet!" "Seymour" some familiar voices call out. We four turn to see our mothers and the Amigos coming up to us.

"Mama? Mama! Amigos" we call out, moving over to greet and embrace our mothers and greet our friends.

"Mama" I call to to mine. We hold each others flippers and turn in a circle.

"My boy. My gorgeous boy" my Ma cries out to me.

"Oh mama" I reply back.

"You're so dazzling" she says, looking over me.

"Ooh fluffy" Ramon says, hugging my leg.

"We waited and we waited for you" Raul says.

"Mom, I missed you so much" Gloria says, hugging her mom.

"Oh my son. You've gotten so big while you we're gone" Teresa says to Seymour.

"My beautiful daughter has come back" Kathleen says to Violet, holding her face. Then I notice someone is missing.

"Where's Pa" I ask. The others stop hugging and begin to ask about there father's to.

"Believe me. You don't want to see you deadbeat dads" Ramon says to us.

"Well your father's have.." Michelle trails off.

"Your pa is sort of" Ma starts.

"What" we all ask.

"Come on, we'll show you" Mom says, she and the other mothers leading us to the ice caves underneath the chanting Elders' ledges.

The smooth, blue ice overhead curves, forming a clear tunnel for us to walk through. Up ahead are some ice columns, and leaning on one of them, back turned, are our dads.

"Memphis" Ma calls out.

"John" Kathleen, Violet's mom, says.

"DJ" Teresa, Seymour's mom" says.

"Maurice" Michelle calls out.

"Pa" I call out. My friends call out to there fathers to. Our dads perk out at the sound of our voices.

"Mumble" My Pa asks.

"Seymour" DJ asks.

"Gloria" Maurice asks.

"Violet" John asks.

They turn to face us, there eyes filled with awe and disbelief.

"Is it truly you, son" DJ asks. Maurice and John ask their daughters if they are really there. My Pa looks straight me.

"Mumble. Is it truly you" he asks.

"Every last bit of me pa" I reply.

He turns his head back and breaths through his beak a few times. "I thought..."

"Pa" I ask him.

"There ain't been one day..." He turns back to look at me. "Not one day, that I done right by you."

"Neither have we" the other dads agree.

"Dad" Seymour, Gloria, and Violet say softly.

"Oh pa" I whisper.

"Dance for him, Daddy. Dance with you boy" Ma says. Memphis and the other dads look back, staring into space again.

"You'll have to forgive me. The music's gone, clean out of me" Pa says. The other dads nod there heads.

"Same with the rest of us" Maurice says.

"Not a drop of music inside of us" John says.

"Not a beat or single note left" DJ says. I don't believe this and neither does the others.

"No it hasn't. Its just like singing with your body" I say, coming over to him. Seymour, Violet, Gloria, their moms, and my mom also follow me over.

"Come on baby. You can do it" Mom says to dad.

"Oh mama" he replies.

"Its okay, sweetheart. Just watch how Memphis follows Mumble's cue, then follow our son's moves" Teresa says to DJ.

"Its just one big old foot after the other" I say, slamming down my foot on the ground. Dad looks down at my feet and slams his own foot down like mine. I tap twice on the floor and he copies me. I try something harder, a few taps in a row. Dad again copies me perfectly. I begin tapping my feet to what I feel inside. To a song inside my soul. Dad tries to copy me, catching on to the beat.

"That's it" I cheer.

"Ooh. That feels good" dad says, watching me tap my feet. He begins to start dancing with me. He then slams his foot down and faces to the entrance of the cave. He has his music back in him again.

"You don't have to be beautiful, to turn me on" He sings and dances. We begin to join him as he starts moving outside the cave.

"You got it, daddy" mom says, dancing as well.

_"I just need your body baby, from dusk till dawn"_ he sings, spinning once around. The devices on my friends backs and mine starts beeping faster now.

_"You don't have to be rich, to be my girl"_ the dads sing._ "You don't have to be cool to rule my world"_ Our moms join in. We all begin tapping to the beat, each with our partner and with the Amigos being the backup dancers. _"Ain't no particular song, I'm more compatible with. I just need you extra time and your.."_ they stop when we are outside and the beeping becomes really loud and fast. We turn back to see the snow is swirling from deep inside the cave, around the other side.

Then suddenly, everyone stops dancing and the Elders stop singing as a great mechanical object flies over the great ice formation and over to the ice ledges where the skuas are currently at. The devices on our backs beep faster than we can distinguish each beep, signaling that the aliens have found us.

"Holy flock" Nestor says.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy" Ramon says.

The great big alien ship with whirling blades lands on top of the great ice walls surrounding Emperor Lands. It scares away the skuas. Five alien beings, all with bulky, orange bodies, get out and turn to look down upon our colony. Everyone is silent as the aliens just stare at us. Even Noah is shocked silent, before he turns and sneers at us. We notice his face, but don't care about it.

My dad then leans over to me and says "I think you better dance now". I smile at him. He finally accepts my dancing heart. The other dads smile and nod at their children, giving them there approval to dance.

We begin to tap with me starting it off. Our group then starts to tap together. Then the colony. We start tapping, our beats echoing across the expanse of our home. We begin shaking our flippers and shifting across our snow-covered home. We begin kicking up snow and clapping our flippers as part of the routine. The aliens begin to move with us to.

Noah and the Elders have been silent unto this time. The Elders stare at Noah as he begins to try dancing with the colony. The aliens are beginning to get with the beat. The Elders start dancing to, and with Noah moving with the beat. We twirl around once and begin tapping hard, making our feet really slam against the ground. We clap after every hard beat, getting the aliens to start dancing with us to. We start showing them the moves of the dance, until one of them trips and falls onto the snow.

We stop then, knowing now we have communicated something to them. I breath out the air I was holding in. Watching the aliens dance along with us was truly something I will be remembering for years to come.

* * *

><p><span><em>With the aliens.<em>

_"Look at them. First there was one, now there's thousands of them" a man watching he penguins on the screen says to his companions._

_"Are they trying to tell us something" his friend asks._

* * *

><p><em>"So what's the problem?"<em>

_"Well among other things, we are messing with there food chain."_

_"And we have gotta do something about it."_

_"We should just abandon all marine harvesting."_

**_"And in the end..."_**

_"Too much money."_

**_"The love you take.."_**

_"Too many jobs."_

_"Why should we do anything at all?"_

**_"Is equal to the love..."_**

_"They're just a bunch of flightless birds at the bottom of the world."_

_"I don't want to live in a world without penguins."_

_"So what are we going to do about it?"_

_"We're gonna share. Bang up the sign. No Fishing!"_

* * *

><p><em>Skyler and Veronica: "Is equal to the love you make."<em>

* * *

><p><span>Back with the penguins.<span>

The sea are teaming with penguins and fish again. Mumble and Violet were both swimming together in the bright, blue ocean together. The two twirled together in the water, breaking away from the other penguins swimming below. They swam up and switched directions, back down, forming a heart-shaped trail of bubbles as they swam gracefully through the water. They meet back down at the bottom of the heart, meeting face-to-face.

"Mumble" Violet whispers, spinning slowly around him, never taking her eyes off of him. The two start leaning in for a kiss as some fish start moving past there beaks.

The two are then smacked away as Seymour swims by after a fish with Gloria swimming right behind him. They both leap out of the water, onto the surface, and Seymour catches the fish in his mouth. The other penguins on the surface are passing fish to one another, while singing and dancing.

_"Looking back to when I was a little nappy-headed boy"_ they sang, passing fish to each other in a line extending back to Emperor Land. A few chicks swallow the fish, while some throw some up to the adults.

_"Its like a jungle sometimes. It makes me wonder how I keep from going under"_ Cole rapped with Krista by his side. Both are dancing along with the colony. Mumble, Violet, and a couple other penguins back flip off of a ridge. The Elders are dancing, while Noah is throwing Lovelace into the air.

_"Bring it on! Go ahead"_ Lovelace sings as he is kicked up into the air.

_"Even though that sometimes, wouldn't get a thing. We were happy with the joy the day would bring" _the colony penguins dancing around Emperor Land dance all together, making it appear like the ground is rippling like a wave with the white and black of the penguins. Mrs. Astrakhan sang from on top a tall, ice mound.

_"I wish those days would come back once more."_ Memphis and Norma Jean danced together from top a ridge, along with all the other mothers and dads. _"Come here baby. Come on back"_ Memphis and the other dads sang to there wives.

_"Come back those days, those days. Come back, don't go. come on back. Come on back. Come on back. Come on back. Come on back. I love them, I love them. I love them, I love them. Cause I love them so."_ the colony sang, holding each others flippers and tapping. The Elders and Noah tapped from up above on the ice formation.

Mumble, Gloria, Violet, and Seymour danced in the middle of the penguin nation with six chicks dancing at there feet. Erik, Erika, and Skyler belonging to Mumble and Violet, and with Atticus, Boadicea, and Veronica belonging to Seymour and Gloria.

_"Those days, those days, those days, those days."_

The four posed at the end of the song, as there faces were the last things seen before the hole closed up, revealing just a grey molted feather floating down through space, with Antarctica being shown on the Earth where the heroes live.

* * *

><p><em>Mumble, Violet, Gloria, and Seymour danced together as the group, who went from a bunch of rejects to the saviors of penguin kind. They would forever be hailed as the bringers of peace and harmony to Emperor Land through there once shunned dancing ability. There courage and bravery brought the through the most difficult of trials and by banding together and by using there wits, they were able to overcome every obstacle that came in there way.<em>

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Skyler: And that's how you end the story.<em>**

**_Veronica: Yes it is. Wonderful job Sky._**

**_Skyler: Thanks V. Nice narrating and working with you on this story._**

**_Veronica: You two Sky. You were awesome._**

**_Skyler: Thanks. And thank you everyone who reviewed, favorite, followed, and/or read this story. You guys are awesome!_**

**_Veronica: Yes. Thanks everyone._**


	8. Epilogue

**So Skyler and I decided to do this extra scene just for you guys. I hope you all like it. It's what happens after the movie events.**

**I own nothing. The movie, Happy Feet 1&2 and all its characters belong to their respectful owners. Skyler and I only own our OC's: DJ, John, Skyler, Veronica, Violet, Cole, Krista, Nathan, and Andrew.**

* * *

><p><span>Before the events of Happy Feet 2<span>

Mumble's POV

My life is absolutely wonderful. My friends an I saved the colony from starvation, went on wild adventures together, and even found true love. My wife Violet and I are now the proud parents of three chicks: Erik, Erika, and Skyler.

My firstborn, Erik, is my only son has my eyes and the cutest little face. He is mostly shy, but he seems a little bit more outgoing with his friends around.

Erika is my second born. She has my eyes and her looks come after her mother. She loves to twirl just like her too.

Skyler, or as we call her Sky, is my youngest. She has brown feathers forming a sort of crest over one of her eyes, which strangely enough, are brown, a trait that I can only assume came from her grandparents. She is kind, sweet, and shy, and loves to hang out with her best friend, Veronica, who is one of Gloria's and Seymour's chicks.

Gloria and Seymour have there own trio of chicks: Atticus, Boadicea (Bo for short), and Veronica.

Atticus is the oldest and he has his father's complexion and body. He also loves to rap and beat-box. He is brave and likes to spend time with his friends.

Boadicea is the second oldest. She takes after her mother. She is smart and very agile and can do many gymnastic feats. She also likes to yodel, and takes lessons from Miss Viola.

Veronica, or V as we call her, is there youngest. Like Skyler, she has brown feathers on her head, but they form more of a ponytail in the back. For some reason, she has aqua blue eyes, probably getting them from a recessive gene of some sort. She is sweet, generous, and very smart, though she has a habit of memorizing things quickly and blurting them out at random times. She loves to spend time with Skyler.

Skyler and Veronica are currently going out doing there own thing. There just standing there near some snow banks discussing things. I decide to go over to them and seeing what there doing. Both appear to be talking to one another while looking off to the distance.

"Hi sweetheart. Hi Veronica. What are you girls off doing" I ask. They turn to look at me and Skyler runs up and hugs my leg.

"Hi daddy" she replies. Veronica also comes up and hugs me to.

"Hi uncle Mumble. Skyler and I are just pretending that we are narrators in the story. We tell the story and make our comments about it" she replies. I turn my head in confusion. Sometimes the games they play make no sense, but as long as they are both happy and having fun then I cannot complain.

"Okay. Have you've seen your sibling anywhere" I ask.

"I think I saw them hanging out near the blue ice pools" Skyler replies.

"Thanks sweetheart. You two be good and have fun while I'm gone" I say, before heading off.

"Bye daddy!" "Bye uncle Mumble" the two girls calls out.

* * *

><p><span>Skyler's and Veronica's POV<span>

"So V. Which chick do you like most of all?"

"Honestly, I like Andrew."

"Why Andrew? Mom and dad says that his parents were really mean to them and your parents."

"He has a nice voice and I like how he's bold and brave. Plus I'm not the only chick who likes him. Your sister, Erika, also has a crush on him."

"What? I thought she has on his brother Nathan."

"Really? Hmm, well Nathan is nice to. He has a very nice pitch and his eyes are a nice shade of brown."

"Ooh, you like him to."

"So what if I do? I also know that you have a crush on my brother."

"How dare you.. okay. Yes I have a crush on him."

"Well don't worry about it. Maybe one day you two will get married and I'll have you as an awesome sister-in-law. Wouldn't that be so cool?"

"That depends on how you look on it. Besides, what if he doesn't like me back?"

"Oh he does, he told me."

"What, and you didn't tell me this earlier!"

"You didn't ask. Ha ha."

"Oh its on now. Snowball fight!" (throws snowballs at V.)

"Pfft. Hey, no fair. You had a head start. Skyler!"

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile, with the other chicks.<span>

Erik, Boadicea, Atticus, and Erika were all hanging out together with the other penguin chicks. They were just discussing things between them, things like 'what is there favorite fish' and 'which chick do you like best.' Erika and Boadicea were discussing there favorite boy while Atticus and Erik were saying who was there favorite girl chick.

"I like Andrew best" Erika says.

"Cool, but I think that Veronica has a crush on him to" Boadicea replies.

"Hmm, well good for her. I personally thought she liked his brother, Nathan, but she can like Andrew to" Erika says. "So, who do you like best?"

"Honestly, I really like your brother, Erik. He's so sweet" Boadicea replies dreamily.

"Well you can have him. I'm sure you'll be great together" Erika says sweetly.

"Thanks. So who do you think the boys like?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure, but I hope its us."

* * *

><p><span>With the boys.<span>

"Me, I personally like Skyler. She's got swag and she's as sweet as the best melody" Atticus says to Erik.

"Nice. Do you think I have a chance with Bo" Erik asks.

"Oh sure. I think my sister may even like you" Atticus replies.

"Really" Erik asks, incredulously.

"Sure she does. Look, she's over there with your sister. Why don't you come up to her and tell her how pretty she looks."

"Oh no. I can't do that. What if she laughs at me?"

"Come on. I'll go back you up."

"Okay" Erik says as he starts waddling towards Boadicea and Erika. The two giggling chicks stop and turn to the boys coming to them.

"Oh hey Erik. Hey Atticus. What's up" Boadicea asks. Erik looks down to his feet. _"Come on Erik. Come on. Just say it. You look very pretty today Bo"_ he thinks.

"H-hey Bo. Y-you look very p-pretty t-today" he stutters out. His feathers on his face glow bright red. Bo also blushes. _"I can't believe he said that"_ she thinks. She then comes over and wraps her flippers around him in a hug.

"Aww, thanks Erik. Your really sweet" she says. Erik is stunned by the hug, but then hugs her back after awhile. Some of the penguin chicks nearby aww and make adorable faces at the sight, while some of the make gagging noises and mutter something about 'cooties'.

"Your welcome Bo" Erik says. Then a pair of familiar voices is heard.

"Atticus! Bo! Erik! Erika! Hi" Skyler and Veronica say, waddling up to them. The four come up to greet them.

"Hey sis. Where you and Sky been" Atticus say to veronica.

"Near the snowfields. Guess what" Veronica joyfully says.

"What" the four ask.

"Sky and I have just met the one and only Lovelace. He said that he could sure use some chicks with our awesome narrating abilities. He said we got the right touch for the job" Veronica and Skyler say, taking turns speaking. The two are so excited that they can barely stat still.

"Wow, congrats" Atticus says.

"Yes. Congratulations you two" Bo says.

"Thank you all" Skyler and Veronica say.

"Just one question sis" Erika says, coming up to her sister, Skyler. "What's narrating?" The two chicks look at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. It takes a few minutes until they calm down enough to explain.

"Ha ha ha. That's a good one Erika" Skyler says.

"Yeah, really funny. Seriously though, narrating means that we can tell the story from any kind of way we want. We can tell the story from a standard view or we can add in character's point of view in the story" Veronica replies.

"Lovelace says we can tell our parent's story to the entire colony if we want to. He's going to teach us some ways how to do it" Skyler says. The four chicks nod in understanding.

"Oh! Well good luck on it" Erik says.

"Thank you" the two reply.

"Hey V. Skyler! What's up" a chicks calls out. A medium sized boy chick with brown eyes walks toward the group, followed by a similar looking chick. It was Andrew with his brother Nathan.

"Oh hey Andrew. Hi Nathan" Veronica and Erika greet.

"Hey, I heard the news about you becoming the new storytellers with Skyler for the colony, and I wanted to congratulate you two on it" Andrew says.

"Oh thanks Andrew" the two reply. Veronica's cheeks are turning pink. Erika sighs and looks downward.

"H-hey Erika. Y'your eyes look very pretty. I've never really seen blue eyes like yours before" Nathan says. Erika looks at him and also blushes.

"Oh, thanks Nathan. I think your eyes are pretty to" Erika replies. Nathan blushes to and scratches his head with his flippers.

"Oh well t-thank you" he replies and smile sweetly at her.

"Nathan! Andrew! time for dinner" an unknown voice calls out. A penguin lady is shown walking towards the blue ice pools. It was Krista with Cole following right behind her. (Now before you readers think badly of Krista, remember that it has been several months after the last chapter, so Krista has calmed down and is now the mother of Andrew and Nathan. She is also married to Cole.)

"Coming mommy" the two brothers call back. Nathan says goodbye to Erika and Andrew to Veronica and Skyler (mostly to Veronica) and run towards there parents. Mumble and Violet then come up as well, along with Seymour and Gloria. They nod there heads in greeting to Cole and Krista, and come over to get there chicks.

"Hey kids! Did you have fun today" the four parents ask. They are immediately answered with replies of yes and hugs from the girls.

"Nathan told me my eyes were pretty" Erika says to her mom.

"Andrew complimented Skyler and me on our storytelling" Veronica says to her mom.

"Erik said I looked pretty" Boadicea brags to her dad.

"Boadicea said I was sweet" Erik says to his dads. the four parents are stunned on the compliments there chicks have been receiving. A single thought goes through there mind, _"There just chicks and they already know who there going to be with."_ With Violet's and Gloria's, there also thinking about there future grand chicks, while with Mumble's and Seymour's minds, there thinking _"Oh my Guin. What do I do? What do I do? Should I tell them now? Should I wait longer?"_ As you may assume, the dads were very nervous about the situation before them, but the handled it under a mask of calmness and happiness. Luckily for them, the mothers took care of it.

"That's awesome sweetheart, but its time to go home now" the moms replied. The were answered some by whines of complaint, some please for five more minutes, and some 'okays' and goodbyes to the other chicks.

* * *

><p><span>Mumble's POV<span>

After some minutes of frustration to get our chicks on line, we finally have them all ready for bed. I have Erik and Skyler on my feet while Violet has Erika on hers. They are all warm and cozy, nestled against my feathers. Violet is already asleep with her head laid down on my shoulder. I tweak her head softy, eliciting a sort of purring sound from her as she snuggles closer.

I gaze upon my sleeping wife and kids. How blessed I am to have such a wonderful family. It would be very hard to imagine that this would happen a few years earlier, back in my chick phase. Its seems so long ago since I first discovered my lack of singing and my amazing tap dancing talent. Then growing up alongside my friends, escaping dangers, going to new places, confronting new species, exploring new worlds, and even saving the colony.

A shadow flashes before my head. I turn my head up to the sky. Pale ribbons of glowing light flicker between the blackness of the night sky and the stars. The auroras are shining out tonight. I gently nudge my wife awake.

"Honey, look! The auroras are out tonight" I whisper insistently to her. She opens her violet eyes and focuses them on the sky. They widen as the light bounces of the reflection of her irises.

"Whoa dear. There just beautiful this evening. Look, pink" she says, amazed by the wonder of this night's bringing.

"Yes, lovely. But not as lovely as you are" I whisper back.

"Aww sweetheart. Should we wake the kids up" she asks. I turn my direction to our kids. They are fast asleep on our feet.

"I think we should let them rest. They had a full day" I say.

"Yeah, let the chicks sleep" Seymour says, coming up to us quietly with Gloria, there chicks fast asleep. Violet and I nod and together, we watch the auroras decorating the night sky, bathing with its ethereal light.

How gorgeous it appears that now we are here together as one.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sniff) This is it everyone. Thank you so much for hanging out until the very end. I really had fun with Skyler the Elf Owl in the making of this. You guys supported us till the very end, so to all who reviewed, favorite, or followed, thank you so much from the bottom of our hearts. You guys are truly amazing. Sincerely, v.t.7<strong>


End file.
